


The Guards Know Everything

by Wiccan507



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry making out in elevators, Angst, Crack, Everything happens in elevators, F/M, Fluff, Hale Tech, Humor, M/M, Multi, The guards at Hale Tech know everything, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guards at Hale Tech (Supernatural cast) are set and ready to watch their favourite show. Their favourite show being watching the CCTV footage from the elevators, the Hale Tech employees (Teen Wolf cast) really should be more careful about what they say and do in the elevators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

The security guards at Hale Tech industries loved their jobs more than people thought. People would see them stationed at doors or at the front desk but they never paid them much attention.  It was currently midnight on Friday and all the guards were crowded into the security office because thankfully no one ever remembers the camera’s so that makes the long night shifts all the more entertaining.

“Is everyone ready?”

“Dean we do this every week pretty sure were ready!”

“Charlie you got the popcorn? Garth you were in charge of drinks and Kevin you’re in charge of the money.”

“Yeah I got it Dean.”

“Does anyone ever think we enjoy this too much?”

“Nah. Part of night shift is it review the weekly video’s and that’s all we're doing. Not our fault people forget about the cameras and the mic’s.”

“Okay. I just had to ask for my conscience. We ready, oh wait where’s Cas?”

“Toilet. He’ll be back in a minute then we can get this started.” Dean, Sam, Cas, Charlie, Kevin and Garth were the main guards at Hale Tech. They had all become friends through the company except Sam and Dean of course as they were brothers, each of them had started at different times but they all loved the job, especially when they found out about the elevator’s CCTV. Cas walked through the door and he locked it behind him. Everyone took up their usual seat in front of the monitors and prepared themselves for the new gossip of the week.

“Okay Sammy let’s start the first video.” Sam clicked a few buttons and the recording from Monday came on to the screen.

****

**_Elevator 1 - 8:47am ‘Scott and Stiles’_ **

_“I’m telling you man she was wild last night.”_

_“I don’t want to know.”_

_“I mean she hasn’t been like that since high school, there are scratches on my back Stiles! Scratches!”_

_“Yeah buddy I get it.”_

_“Let me show you.” Stiles went to protest but Scott had already started stripping off his shirt. Stiles eyes went wide as he saw the long red marks over his best friend’s back._

_“Holy shit!”_

_“I know right!” Scott beamed at Stiles as he put his shirt back on and Stiles just gaped at him like a fish._

_“Well did you like try something new?”_

_“Maybe…”_

_“What was it?”_

_“I’m not telling you.”_

_“Scott were the only one’s here who’s gonna know?”_

_“Okay fine, she wanted to do it you know…”_

_“What?”_

_“In the back…”_

_“Anal. You’re allowed to say it Scott.”_

_“I know but yeah apparently it really worked for her!”_

_“Well congrats man.” They stepped out of the elevator and Sam paused the feed._

“Okay.”

“Well good for her.”

“I know she’d been telling Lydia about it for months.”

“If I had to watch her tell Lydia she wanted to try it but then she was too nervous to ask I was gonna blow this whole thing and tell Scott myself.”

“Next one!”

****

**_Elevator 2 – 8:48am ‘Derek and Peter’_ **

_“How was your weekend?”_

_“I’m not going to engage in polite conversation with you Peter.”_

_“Derek really now, this is going too far. You have to talk to me eventually.”_

_“I really don’t and I really don’t want to.”_

_“Derek…”_

_“Sometimes I wish you got hit by a car.”_

_“And the other times…”_

_“You get hit by a bus.”_

_“I don’t know why you’re still mad!”_

_“You stole Laura’s job, you convinced the board she was an alcoholic. She’s in rehab and you are sat at her desk.”_

_“Temporarily, honestly Derek you’re so dramatic.”_

_“I’m taking the stairs.” Derek pressed the button for the next floor and then got out of the elevator. Peter stayed in the elevator till he hit his floor._

“God I hate that guy.”

“He’s so creepy.”

“I hope Laura’s okay.”

****

**_Elevator 3 – 8:54am ‘Erica and Isaac’_ **

_“Did you ask Boyd out yet?”_

_“I’m waiting for him to ask me.”_

_“You’re waiting…”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Since when do you wait for people to ask you out?”_

_“Since Boyd!”_

_“You’re so weird.”_

_“Make your move on Scott yet?”_

_“Wait…what? Why am I being brought up here?”_

_“Did you or not?”_

_“No of course not because we are just friends.”_

_“I think you should suggest a threesome to Allison she seems like the secret kinky type!”_

_“I am not suggesting any threesomes.”_

_“Live a little Isaac. Just go suggest it!”_

_“Just go ask Boyd out!” They glared at each other until the elevator dinged and Isaac walked out backwards so he could continue to glare at her and Erica just huffed then flipped her hair over her shoulder._

“$10 on Isaac asking them for a threesome by the weekend”

“No way, it’ll be by the second weekend.”

“Two weeks guys you’re crazy Isaac will wait at least a month.”

****

**_Elevator 4 - 8:55am ‘Boyd’_ **

_Boyd stood in the middle of the elevator with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked around a little seeming to double check that there was definitely no one else in the lift and then he pulled his ipod out of his pocket, put in his headphone and then pressed play. He put the ipod back in his pocket and started to sing._

_‘I’m an angel with a shotgun’_

_‘Angel with a shotgun’_

_‘Get out your guns’_

_‘Battles begun’’_

_‘Are you a saint or a sinner?’_

_‘If loves a fight’_

_‘Then I shall die’_

_‘With my heart on a trigger’_

_‘They say before you start a war’_

_‘You better know what you’re fighting for’_

_‘Well baby you are all that I adore’_

_Boyd straightened up and turned off his ipod as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped off and the door’s closed._

“Such a beautiful voice.”

“I love that song.”

“We know Cas.”

“He should ask Erica out soon.”

“What if he doesn’t know that he’s supposed to ask her out?”

  
**_Elevator 1 - 11:42am ‘Derek and Stiles’_ **

_“I can’t fucking believe you did that to me!”_

_“Oh fuck you Derek I made that better.”_

_“You completely interrupted my meeting to spout off shit!”_

_“You nearly lost them as clients with your oh so wonderful personality!”_

_“I will fucking fire you!”_

_“No actually you won’t because I’m the best person on your fucking team!” Derek walked towards Stiles and he backed up until his back hit the elevator wall._

_“You are pushing your fucking luck on my team...you’re lucky I haven’t put you on Peter’s team.” Stiles put his hands on Derek’s shoulders and jumped up until his legs were around Derek’s waist, Derek automatically put his hands on Stiles’s thighs._

_“Like you would ever fucking give your best asset to Peter.”_

_“You think too highly of yourself.”_

_“Just shut the fuck up Derek.” Stiles fisted his hand in Derek’s hair and forced their lips together. Derek kept one hand on Stiles’s ass and used his other to pull his shirt from his trousers and run his hand along his back. Stiles kept his hands fisted in Derek’s hair and shirt. Stiles broke away from Derek for some air and Derek quickly moved to kiss and nip at his jaw and neck._

_“God...fuck...I...fuck hate you.”_

_“Feelings mutual.” Derek moved back a little to palm at Stiles’s cock. Stiles arched into it and Derek looked over at the screen that showed their current floor. Derek kissed Stiles again and then moved round till his mouth was next to Stiles’s ear._

_“Next time you think you have a good fucking idea you come to me before you barge in my fucking meetings. Understand?” Stiles nodded his head vigorously and Derek smirked before letting Stiles drop down to the floor._

_“What the fuck Derek?”_

_“Maybe now you’ll be good at work.”_

_“Oh go fuck yourself you asshole!” The elevator stopped and Stiles stormed off as Derek walked out at a more calm pace._

“Do you think they’ll ever admit that they so obviously just want to bone for the rest of their lives?”

“There so in love. Every time there in the elevator the sexual energy is un real.”

“Do they do it outside the office?”

“As far as I am aware they only ever do it in the office.”

“Wow they need to sort that out soon.”

****

**_Elevator 3 - 12:23pm ‘Allison and Lydia’_ **

_“So you finally told him you wanted to try it what’s the big deal?”_

_“He got kind of did something weird during, that I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know he did…”_

_“Weird how?”_

_“He kind of said someone else’s name.”_

_“Was it Stiles? That wouldn’t even have surprised me.”_

_“No it wasn’t Stiles. I wouldn’t have even mentioned it if it was, I think most people expect Scott to leave me for him one day. Even my dad asked me if I was sure I wanted to be engaged to a ticking time bomb.”_

_“Yeah with those two its more of a case of when not if.”_

_“Anyway...”_

_“Yeah so who’s name was it? Was it that bitch on four that’s always making eyes at him?”_

_“What no! And she’s nice you just hate her because she made out with Jackson.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“He said Isaac.”_

_“Isaac Lahey, the one that’s on Derek’s team.”_

_“Well I don’t know if he’s gay...”_

_“Not that team! The project team with Stiles.”_

_“Oh! Yeah that one.”_

_“Invite him along.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yeah if Scott want’s him there and everyone knows Isaac wants to be there you should totally go invite him along.”_

_“Have you ever...”_

_“Only a few times, it was back in high school and Jackson said Danny’s name so we invited him. It was pretty fun.”_

_“Oh look at that this is my floor, fun talk, bye!” Allison jumped out of the lift just before the doors closed and Lydia rolled her eyes. Lydia knew Allison was not on that floor._

“Isaac is so getting his threesome!”

“So you all lose the bets!”

“What if she doesn’t go invite him?”

“Maybe she should tell Scott he said Isaac’s name first.”

“Derek and Stiles sex or Isaac, Allison and Scott sex which would be hotter to watch?” All the guys turned to look at Charlie and she just shrugged as she tried to decide.

****

**_Elevator 4 1:30pm ‘Stiles and Peter’_ **

_“Stiles how lovely to see you.”_

_“Peter.”_

_“You don’t sound thrilled to see me.”_

_“What? No of course I am because you just light up my day.”_

_“You’re as sarcastic as my niece.”_

_“Does that mean you’re going to tell people I’m an alcoholic too?”_

_“Your dedication to my nephew is adorable; does he know you hate me for him?”_

_“Derek has nothing to do with this, I hate you because Laura was a good person and a good boss and you ruined her reputation just so you could hold a temporary position.”_

_“You’re cute when you’re angry.”_

_“And you don’t need another sexual harassment complaint so back off.”_

_“Fine. I apologize.” Stiles crossed his arms and barely waited for the doors to open before leaving the elevator._

****

**_Elevator 2 3:36pm ‘Isaac, Scott and Allison’_ **

_“Hey.”_

_“Hi.”_

_“So Allison came to talk to me today.”_

_“Oh really that’s cool she always brightens my day.”_

_“Yeah right, well I just wanted you to know that I’m really flattered.”_

_“Flattered?”_

_“That you said my name when you guys had sex.”_

_“I what?!”_

_“She didn’t tell you?”_

_“No!”_

_“I don’t suppose she mentioned a threesome.”_

_“She wants a threesome?”_

_“She asked if I’d be interested.” Scott flailed around a little as Isaac stared at him a little panicked. They both turned when the door’s opened and Allison stepped in. She looked between them, eyes a little wide and then spoke._

_“Okay I did not want you to find out this way!”_

_“About me saying his name or the threesome?”_

_“Both. I was gonna tell you tonight and distract you with sex.”_

_“Oh my god. I can’t believe you asked him before even talking to me!”_

_“Oh like you and Stiles haven’t planned a threesome before!”_

_“That was an emergency plan in case he was 22 and a virgin!”_

_“You still agreed on my behalf...so you know what we are having a threesome with Isaac!”_

_“You can’t just agree for me!”_

_“Yes I can! So we are going home at 5, Isaac here is coming over at 6 and then we are all having sex!”_

_“Erm...you want me there at 6?”_

_“Problem?”_

_“Nope. No. I had a thing at 6 but I’ll cancel it, threesome it is.”_

_“That’s what I thought.” The elevator beeped and Allison glared at them both then got out. Scott and Isaac moved to the middle of the elevator and stood shoulder to shoulder._

_“She’s not usually like that.”_

_“Really hot though.”_

_“Oh yeah that was hot. So if you have something at 6 you can come later?”_

_“6 is fine. I was supposed to stay a little later after work with Stiles and Derek.”_

_“Oh wow. They're gonna kill each other.”_

_“I never get why they hate each other so much.”_

_“They dated when Stiles first started and then Derek did something and they broke up, 6 years later and they still hate each other.”_

_“I’m pretty sure they’re sleeping together...”_   

_“Oh yeah they are. They think no one knows but its been happening for like a year.” The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out._

“Holy shit guys, Allison looked so hot! I’m a little wet right now!”

“Fear boner over here!”

“Really Garth, fear does it for you?”

“When she looks like that.”

“Fair enough.”

“Wait does this mean that Derek and Stiles were alone Monday?”

“They totally had angry sex in Derek’s office.”

“Man I wish there was camera’s in there.”

 

**_Elevator 3 – 4:16pm ‘Erica and Boyd’_ **

_“You going home?”_

_“Yeah. Finished early.”_

_“Oh cool me too.”_

_“You got plans?”_

_“No. Nope. I am totally free. Do you have plans?”_

_“Just with my dog.”_

_“What dog is it?”_

_“Husky.”_

_“I love dogs.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“Well we’re here.”_

_“Yep.”_

_“See you tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah see you tomorrow.” Erica threw her head back and groaned before getting of the elevator._

“That was painful to watch.”

“I honestly don’t think Boyd knows he’s supposed to ask her out.”

“I think it’s more to do with Erica doesn’t know whether or not he likes her and that’s why she hasn’t asked him out.”

“Why doesn’t she just ask anyway?”

“Because they work together, there both on Lydia’s team and Erica probably doesn’t want to cause any friction.”

“Friction could still lead to hate sex.”

“Not everyone is Stiles and Derek.”

 

**_Elevator 1 – 4:48pm ‘Lydia and Peter’_ **

_“Miss Martin.”_

_“Peter.”_

_“How are you?”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Not going to ask how I am?”_

_“I would have to actually care to do that.”_

_“Oh I’m hurt.”_

_“Did you need something?”_

_“Just wanted to make friendly chit chat.”_

_“There’s nothing friendly about you.”_

_“Lydia can’t we just get along.”_

_“Laura was my friend Peter and now she’s in rehab for something she doesn’t have. You are pathetic and address me as Miss Martin.”_

_“Miss Martin I think your forgetting who your superior is.”_

_“I’m really not. At this present time my superior is Derek Hale. You are not now nor will you ever be in charge.”_

_“My nephew doesn’t know what he’s doing.”_

_“Unlike you Derek and Laura have worked for Hale Tech their whole lives, they know what it’s like to be at the bottom, they know their workers, and they know everything about their family’s company. You assumed that because Talia and Andrew died you would get everything, you have nothing to do with Hale Tech and we don’t want you here. The only person the employee’s listens to is Derek. Have a nice day Peter.”_

_“Mr Hale to you.”_

_“No I don’t think it is.” Lydia walked out as the doors opened and Peter continued on to the underground._

“That was a perfectly timed exit.”

“It was so dramatic.”

“Lydia never does anything half assed.”

“I love her.”

“Anything else Sammy?”

“Nah, its just everyone going home, too many people to really hear one conversation.”

“Okay, shall we move on to Tuesday?” Everyone beamed at Dean and they all got settled to see what the Tuesday tapes brought.

 


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys unfortunately I am having a rough few months and that shows in my writing. It is a little angsty right now but I promise that there is happy endings all around.

**Elevator 4 - 8:07am 'Lydia and Derek'**

_"You know if you and Stiles insist on having sex here then at least clean up before you leave then you don't have to come in early."_

_"Lydia I am coming in to clean up but not because we had sex."_

_"Derek you don't need to hide it from me. Everyone already knows."_

_"I know they do but we didn't have sex we had an argument."_

_"About?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Apparently it does. Since my assistant called me this morning to tell me Stiles was now on my team."_

_"He'll do better with you."_

_"Derek, what's going on?"_

_"Its nothing Lydia. Please just don't fight me on this one thing."_

_"Alright. Does he know yet?"_

_"I'll tell him today." Lydia nodded in his direction and they both waited side by side till the elevator came to a stop._

"Wait he kicked Stiles of the team!"

"Does anyone know what they fought about?"

"Oh my god this is awful!"

"They were moving forward not backwards!"

**Elevator 2 - 8:19am 'Allison and Stiles'**

_"You're in early."_

_"Yeah. I need to talk to Derek."_

_"Everything alright?"_

_"Yeah Ally it's fine."_

_"Good."_

_"So what did you do last night?"_

_"I had sex with Isaac and Scott!" Allison threw her hand over her mouth and Stiles turned to look at her with his mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry I've just really wanted to tell someone! And you're Scott's best friend anyway so he'd have told you!"_

_"Allison it's fine you just surprised me."_

_"Sorry."_

_"How was it?"_

_"So good! They were just so..."_

_"So..."_

_"Have you ever been having sex with someone and it's amazing and everything is great about it but then you do something different and then it's somehow even better and unbelievable!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That was it! Like sex with Scott is amazing but then Isaac was there and it was even better like there was this connection between all three of us and it was..."_

_"Unbelievable?"_

_"Exactly!" Allison looked positively gleeful as Stiles forced a smile on his face. The elevator stopped and Stiles threw his thumb up and awkwardly stepped out of the elevator. Allison stayed on to her floor and walked out with a little hitch in her step._

"Did you guys notice that little limp?"

"I guess we know which part of the sandwich Allison was."

"You're surprised?"

"Well Isaac likes Scott so I figured it would be Scott."

"Good point."

**Elevator 1 - 8:28am 'Erica and Peter'**

_Peter turned towards Erica as soon as she stepped in to the elevator beside him. "Erica you look absolutely stunning today." He moved around till his mouth was closer to her ear._

_Shifting uncomfortably Erica stood her ground. "I know."_

_"I mean your legs would look amazing wrapped around my waist."_

_"Fuck off Peter."_

_"And that shirt would look even more flattering on my floor." Erica whipped her head towards Peter then pushed against his body until his back was against the wall. Her arm was across his neck and she shoved her knee up against his crotch._

_"If you ever come near me again I swear to god I will cut your dick off with the rustiest knife I can find and shove it up your own ass. Then I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you. Clear?" She punctuated the end of the sentence by pushing up against his balls._

_"Crystal." Erica released him from her hold and straightened her clothes before walking out of the elevator._

"Okay seriously how the hell are they timing these exits so well?"

"I don't know but how did she not full on knee him in the crotch?"

"I would have. If that asshole ever touched me I would rip his throat out."

"You writing up the sexual harassment report Sammy?"

"Already on it."

**Elevator 3 - 8:56am 'Boyd and Isaac'**

_"Boyd!"_

_"Hey Isaac."_

_"Isn't it a wonderful day!"_

_"Sure."_

_"Boyd I had amazing sex last night! So I am going to do you a favour!"_

_"Alright."_

_"Erica is seriously into you man like seriously she doesn't just want to bone you she wants like dates and lazy sundays and all that other stuff!"_

_"She does?"_

_"Yes! How did you not notice? Her breasts are never in your face it was so obvious!"_

_"Well erm...kind of the fact that she never flirted with me."_

_"No see she didn't flirt with you because she likes you so much!"_

_"You’re sure?"_

_"Yep! I've known Erica for years and she's told me that she totally likes you."_

_"Well that's great."_

_"Well this is my floor but you need to ask her out!" Isaac steps on to his floor and Boyd sticks his hands in his pockets. As soon as the doors close Boyd lets a small smile slip on to his face._

"He's totally gonna ask her out!"

"This is so exciting, I can't wait."

"Finally one of our ships will be canon."

**Elevator 2 - 11:37am 'Stiles and Scott'**

"Guys this was the emergency stop we had on Tuesday."

"Alright. Well lets find out what it was all about."

_Stiles rushed in to the elevator and pressed the button for any floor. His hands were on his knees as he tried not to throw up. He could faintly hear the elevator stopping and the door's opening._

_"Stiles?"_

_"Stiles?" Scott pressed the button for the top floor. "Stiles what happened?"_

_"I fucked up Scott. I fucked up so bad."The emergency alarm rang through the elevator as Scott pushed the emergency stop button and helped arrange Stiles till he was sat on the floor and his back against the wall. There was tear tracks down Stiles's face as he looked at Scott._

_"Stiles what happened?"_

_"I promised myself..."_

_"What did you promise yourself?"_

_"That I wouldn't go back to him."_

_"Stiles it's okay. I know you've been sleeping with Derek."_

_"I know you do. Everyone does and I...I..."_

_"Stiles it's okay. Whatever's happened between you two it's gonna be okay."_

_"I did something stupid Scott."_

_"Do you want to tell me?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, well I'm right here when you want to talk." Scott mirrored Stiles position beside him and slipped his hand in to where his best friend's was laying on his thigh. Stiles squeezed his hand and used his free arm to wipe the tears from his face._

_"Last night we got in to this huge fight. Derek told me that he didn't want to just fuck around anymore, that he just wanted to be with me. So I told him to go fuck himself and that I would never want to be with him again."_

_"Stiles that doesn't sound all that bad."_

_"That wasn't. Because then he said that I was with him, that he knew he was the only person I'd been with in the past year because I obviously still loved him. And I didn't want to still love him Scott so I told him that he was wrong and..."_

_"Stiles what did you do?"_

_"I left and went to the bar down the street."_

_"Did you..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Look you and Derek aren't actually together so it doesn't matter. Tell him that you've been with other people and then break it off."_

_"That's the thing Scott. I did it to hurt him and now I can't bare the thought of him knowing that the first guy who was interested from the bar touched me."_

_"Stiles?"_

_"I do still love him Scott."_

_"Stiles why did you and Derek break up?"_

_"When we first dated I thought it was more than it was."_

_"How so?"_

_"I told him I loved him and he said I was nothing more than a distraction, that I meant nothing."_

_"Want me to kick his ass?"_

_"It's been 6 years Scott and right now I think I'm the bad guy."_

_"You'll never be the bad guy Stiles."_

_"Do I tell him?"_

_"Well you have a couple options. 1. Don't tell him and run away from it. 2. Don't tell him and just pretend Monday never happened and keep doing what you want with him. 3. Just be honest with him and deal with the consequences as they come."_

_"Can I go with the first one?"_

_"Sure just let me pack my bags."_

_"I'm really glad you're my best friend Scott."_

_"I'm glad you're my best friend too." Stiles and Scott spent the remainder of their time in the elevator sitting in silence, it wasn't long because soon the day guards and a member of the fire department were prying the doors open._

"So what? We get one canon ship and then the other is crushed just like that!"

"Poor Stiles."

"Stiles? What about Derek?"

"Derek told him he was nothing more than a distraction!" Charlie's hands gripped the seat as she whirled on Dean.

"Six years ago! Stiles did this to hurt him!"

"Oh it is so like you to side with Derek."

"What? Why?"

"Because Dean you and Derek are in similar situations."

"How so?"

"Both in love with someone that you think you can't have."

"Take that back. I'm not in any similar situation!"

"Nope!"

"Dean, you're in love with someone?"

"No Cas. There are three loves in my life. Pie. Beer. My Car."

"Whatever Dean. Sammy put on the next one!"

**Elevator 4 - 12:01pm 'Erica and Boyd'**

_"Hey Erica."_

_"Hey Boyd."_

_"Good day?"_

_"Yeah it was alright. You going for lunch?"_

_"Yeah, the diner down the street."_

_"Oh I love that place."_

_"I know you do."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah. Erica..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would you like to join me for lunch?"_

_"I'd love to."_

“They are canon!”

“This is the greatest thing I’ve heard all day.”

“This makes me happy.”

“Next one!”

**Elevator 1 - 12:17pm ‘Derek and Isaac’**

_“Hey Derek.”_

_“Hey Isaac. You alright?”_

_“Yeah. How’s Laura?”_

_“She’s good. Unsurprisingly the doctor’s say she’s making a strangely fast recovery.”_

_“Wow imagine that.”_

_“I know. Someone who never drinks giving up on alcohol.”_

_“What a crazy world.”_

_“Yeah. So anyway I heard that you went out with Allison and Scott last night.”_

_“Lydia told you didn’t she.”_

_“I’m not supposed to say.”_

_“You know she pretends she’s above the gossip but she’s not. She’s in the center.”_

_“Yeah that’s Lydia for you.”_

_“However it is true we did go out and it was great. They’re great. Everything is great.”_

_“Well I’m glad you’re happy.”_

_“Thanks man. Listen I’m really sorry about Stiles.”_

_“What about him?”_

_“It’s just I heard you guys broke up.”_

_“Were not together, we were just sleeping together apparently.”_

_“Oh okay. Sorry I didn’t mean to pry or anything but like you guys have been doing it since I started working here and I thought you were just secretly together but then Danny from I.T told me he saw Stiles going home with someone else and...”_

_“Wait. When did Danny see him?”_

_“Last night. But Danny said you guys were just fucking and I was sure you were together but now that I know you aren’t...Derek you okay?”_

_“Yeah. You said Danny told you.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I have to go.”_

_“This isn’t your floor?”_

_“I know. I need to go talk to Danny.”_

_“Oh okay. Well bye.” Derek stepped out of the elevator and Isaac stayed in the middle with his hands in his pockets._

_“Why do I feel like I just made a huge mistake?” Isaac shook his head as the elevator stopped on his floor and the doors closed._

“What the fuck Isaac! I was okay when you set up Boyd and Erica but why would you say that man?!”

“Holy shit! Derek’s gonna kill someone.”

“Probably Stiles.”

“Oh god. They’ll never be canon.”

**Elevator 2 - 13:49pm ‘Allison and Erica’**

_“Oh wonderful.”_

_“Erica we’ve hated each other for a long time and honestly I can’t remember why we even started.”_

_“You said I kissed your boyfriend.”_

_“Did I?”_

_“Yeah. It was a new years eve party, and Scott came back with red lipstick on his mouth and you blamed me.”_

_“Okay well then I apologise. Obviously it wasn’t you?”_

_“Could you not phrase it like a question?”_

_“Sorry. Just was it you or not?”_

_“No Allison! I never kissed Scott! I have never wanted to kiss Scott!”_

_“Okay. I believe you. I’m sorry for thinking it was you.”_

_“Thank you. Now since you’re dating Isaac I guess we should become friends.”_

_“I can do that.”_

_“Wanna grab a drink after work?”_

_“I’d love to.”_

_“Okay. Bye Allison.”_

_“Bye.”_

“Scott kissed someone else!”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. If Allison doesn’t know why would I know?”

“I was asking the room at large.”

“Why would any of us know?”

“Just play the next tape.”

**Elevator 3 - 14:28pm ‘Derek and Stiles’**

_“Derek I’m glad I caught you. We need to talk.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Listen about last night, I’m sorry about the fight and leaving you to work on the project yourself.”_

_“I appreciate the apology but I’ve made a call for the better of the team.”_

_“A call? What call?”_

_“I’ve moved you to Lydia’s team.”_

_“What?!”_

_“I think you’d be better off.”_

_“Bett- what the fuck Derek? I work my ass off for you.”_

_“I know and I think you’d be better on Lydia’s team.”_

_“Why? Because of one argument!”_

_“No I originally moved you because I can’t work with you, I couldn’t concentrate when you were around me.”_

_“What do you mean originally?”_

_“Well now I can’t work with you because I can’t look at you.”_

_“Why? Because I told you that you didn’t mean anything to me. Like you did six years ago.”_

_“No because you slept with someone else to spite me.”_

_“How...”_

_“did I know? Well next time don’t fuck a guy in the closest bar to our office.”_

_“I was gonna tell you.”_

_“When? Right now? Tomorrow?”_

_“I don’t -”_

_“When Stiles! When the fuck were you going to tell me that you let someone else fuck you!”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_“Isn’t that why you did it, so you could tell me all about it. Show me just how over me you were.”_

_“I did but...”_

_“What? You felt so guilty afterwards. That you realised how in love with me you are.”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Well I’m so glad that it took you sleeping with another guy for you to realise how you felt. Really Stiles I am just over the moon. Whatever would I have done if you just kept fucking me and never knowing how you felt.”_

_“That’s not how it went Derek. I hated the thought of you knowing that someone else touched me, I hate knowing that someone else did.”_

_“Oh so you fucked him because you loved me. Well that’s just even fucking better, you love me so much that you didn’t want to be with me.”_

_“No! Don’t make it sound like that!”_

_“Then what Stiles?!”_

_“I didn’t want to get hurt again. I didn’t want for you to turn around and tell me I didn’t mean anything!”_

_“So you hurt me instead?”_

_“I swear this isn’t what I wanted.”_

_“I’ve spent almost every day this past year telling you how sorry I was, asking you to forgive me and every time you shot me down. Every time you told me it wasn’t enough, so last night I told you everything I wanted. I came clean to you and it still wasn’t enough. Maybe Stiles I’m just not enough for you.”_

_“Please don’t say that. You are enough for me, I want this, I want you.” Derek pushed Stiles against the elevator wall and grabbed his face between his hands. He pushed their lips together as Stiles scrambled to hold on to his shoulders. The kiss was brutal between them but Stiles pushed into Derek with an edge of desperation. Derek could taste the salt from Stiles’ tears on his lips and he broke the kiss. He pushed their foreheads together and breathed till Stiles stopped crying._

_“Lydia’s team meets at 4. Don’t talk to me unless it’s about work and don’t come see me unless it’s about work.”_

_“Derek no please.”_

_“Have a good day Mr Stilinski.” The doors opened to the 44th floor and Derek stepped out into the busy hallway. Stiles stayed on the elevator till he could breathe properly and the crying stopped._

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH TUESDAYS?!?!”

“Garth calm down!”

“NO DEAN! What is happening! Everything was fine and then boom it all goes to hell! Scott might be cheating, Derek and Stiles broke up. Could this day get any worse!”

“Well let’s find out we have one more video.”

**Elevator 3 - 15:11pm ‘Lydia and Scott’**

_“Lydia.”_

_“Scott.”_

_“How are you?”_

_“I’m good. And you?”_

_“Great. How’s Jackson?”_

_“He is well. How are Allison and Isaac?”_

_“They are also well.”_

_“That’s good that everyone is well.”_

_“Yeah. Wouldn’t be good if someone wasn’t well.”_

_“Obviously.”_

_“Right. Well this is my floor.”_

_“I thought you were on the 24th.”_

_“I am. Just today I am on the 10th.”_

_“Have a good day.”_

_“And you.” Scott did a little bow before he stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed on him. Lydia groaned into the empty elevator and waited till her floor._

“Well that was...weird.”

“You don’t think that Scott and Lydia...”

“What? No way! She’s Allison’s best friend.”

“Crazier things have happened in this place! Remember when Greenburg was selling prescription drugs in the elevator.” There was a series of collective sighs and nods as they all remembered the incident.

“Anyway are there anymore videos?”

“No actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean after that we had the fire drill, then from 4 o’clock onwards people started heading home.”

“But how will we know what happens?! How will we know!”

“Garth this is not a T.V show we have the tapes for the rest of the week.”

“Oh yeah. Hurry up I need to see what happened like yesterday!”

“Okay but no more freaking out.”

“Alright. But we better have good tapes.”

“Don’t worry Garth the tapes for tomorrow cover the 9-5 shift. No fire drills, no emergency stops, no black outs. Everything should run smoothly.”

“Well alright let’s get playing Wednesday!” 


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this long chapter kind of makes up for how long it took me to get it to you all :D If you've stuck with me then I love you and if you haven't I love you anyway :)

** Chapter 3 – WEDNESDAY **

**_ Elevator 1 – 8:43am ‘Stiles and Derek’ _ **

_Derek stepped in to the elevator alone. He was relatively relaxed considering the earliness of the day. There was a faint noise in the background, clearly someone shouting otherwise the microphone wouldn’t have picked it up. The doors started to close but then an arm was shooting through the gap and pushing against the door. Stiles tumbled in when they opened and he glared at Derek. The only sign that Derek actually cared that Stiles was there was the slight tensing of his shoulders._

_“Seriously? You didn’t hear me shouting?”_

_“I’m sorry Mr Stilinski I didn’t.”_

_“Derek you’re not seriously still mad.”_

_“Oh I’m sorry. You’re right I should be over something that happened yesterday!”_

_“It was a mistake! You’ve made them too!”_

_“I don’t really remember my mistake coming in the shape of another person.”_

_“I already regret it Derek. And I am sorry. I truly am but we’re not even really together. So it doesn’t count.”_

_“It doesn’t count. Are you serious right now? Stiles you slept with someone else with the intention of hurting me. Regardless of whether we were together or not you still did this to hurt me. So don’t you dare try and make this seem like less than it was.”_

_“I’m not. I just don’t understand why you’re so mad. I mean it didn’t mean anything. He didn’t mean anything to me, he is nothing. You mean everything and I am so sorry.”_

_“Well I’m glad to know that to you nothing is worth throwing away everything.”_

_“Don’t twist what I say. That is not what I meant!” Derek pressed the button for the next floor, he didn’t care what floor, he just needed to be out of this elevator. Needed to be away from Stiles._

_“Twisted or not. It wouldn’t have made a difference.” The doors started to open and Derek was squeezing through them before Stiles could even reply. Nobody else got on and Stiles was left alone in the middle of the elevator. He let his head fall back and stared up at the ceiling. He brushed a hand over his cheek and sighed in to the empty space._

_“I’m sorry Derek.” He let out a small hollow laugh and straightened himself out. “Not that you care.” The doors opened and he walked out like nothing had happened._

Nobody said anything. They all just sat and stared at the screen until someone dared break the silence.

“Well that was sufficiently depressing.” Of course it was Charlie.

“I can’t believe this.”

“WHY?! DAMMIT WHY!”

“Oh my god Garth, it’s been one day. By Fridays tapes they’ll probably be back to making out.”

“You better be right Dean Winchester! Otherwise something might happen to your car.”

“Garth so help me if you touch my car I will bury you alive.”

“Oh please you’re just a big teddy bear.”

“Do you want to test that?”

“Not really no. Next!”

**_ Elevator 2 – 8:49am ‘Erica and Allison’  _ **

_“Last night was so much fun.”_

_“We should totally do it again.”_

_“Yes! I spend so much time with just Scott that I need a girls night out.”_

_“Well you’re more than welcome to call me anytime. We could always bring Lydia.”_

_“I don’t think she’ll come.”_

_“How come?”_

_“Well she said she’s busy with that presentation thing but I think it’s more than that.”_

_“What like she doesn’t want to be your friend?”_

_“No. More like she’s hiding something. The only time I really talk to her is when I jump in the elevator with her.”_

_“Huh that’s really weird. Want me to try and find out what it is?”_

_“Erica no! She’s my friend, urgh I shouldn’t even be telling you this. It’s probably just my imagination.”_

_“If you say so.”_

_“I do. Please don’t say anything to anyone.”_

_“Allison don’t worry. This is between me, you and the elevator.”_

_“Thanks. This is my floor but seriously text me about another drink.”_

_“Of course I will.” Allison waved to her as she left the elevator and Erica crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m so getting to the bottom of this.”_

 

“Oh my god! Scott and Lydia did make out at the New Year’s party.”

“We can’t be sure!”

“You heard Allison. Lydia is keeping a secret. The secret that she made out with her best friends boyfriend!”

“But it’s Scott. He wouldn’t do that.”

“What if they were drunk?”

“No! It wouldn’t happen dammit.”

“Well with Erica on the case I’m sure we’ll soon find out.”

**_ Elevator 3 –8:53am ‘Boyd and Isaac’ _ **

_“So did you ask Erica out yet?”_

_“Yeah. We went for lunch yesterday.”_

_“Oh my god! That’s great. How was it?”_

_“It was really good. We talked about work and our families. And then she kissed me.”_

_“Boyd that’s great.”_

_“We’re going out again tonight.”_

_“Ah man I’m so happy for you.”_

_“How’s things with Scott and Allison.”_

_“Well we all had sex and it was great. Like really really great. But then last night Allison went out with Erica instead and it was just me and Scott.”_

_“But it was Scott that said your name right? So it should be good. Why do you sound like it was bad?”_

_“He just wasn’t focused on me. Like his mind was drifting to something else.”_

_“Did you ask him about it?”_

_“Yeah he said it was just something that happened at work. So I assumed it was the whole Stiles and Derek thing because you know Stiles is his best friend but when I asked he just seemed genuinely surprised. Like he hadn’t even thought about it.”_

_“So what do you think it was?”_

_“I think it’s Allison. I think he’s realised that he doesn’t want to be with me without her there to.”_

_“I’m really sorry Isaac.”_

_“It’s okay. I’ll just have to talk to them about it. I don’t want to ruin their relationship or anything.”_

_“You’re a good man Isaac Lahey.”_

_“Thanks Boyd.” The elevator came to a stop and they both stepped out in to the hallway._

“Poor Isaac.”

“You know Scott and Lydia were in the elevator yesterday.”

“Okay seriously when did you become such a Scydia fan?!”

“Did you just think of that?”

“NO. Yesterday.”

“Wow. And I’m not a fan I just think that it’s really shocking. And gossipy.”

“Sure whatever let’s just play the next tape.”

**_ Elevator 4 –10:41am ‘Erica and Derek’ _ **

_“Were you at the New Year’s party?”_

_“You know I was.”_

_“Oh yeah. I remember Stiles was sucking your dick in Peter’s office. How’s that going by the way?”_

_“We ended it.”_

_“Really? Because I heard like three different versions. Isaac told me that he fucked someone else to hurt you. Lydia told me that you’re both morons and need to get over yourselves because you weren’t exclusive and sometimes these things just happen. And Beth from accounting told me that you guys had a threesome but Stiles preferred the other guy and you got mad.”_

_“Isaac is right. Lydia needs to mind her own business. And Beth has no idea what she’s talking about.”_

_“Yeah by the time the gossip gets down to accounting it always seems to end up in the weirdest way.”_

_“It doesn’t matter. Fine he ended it.”_

_“I heard you ended it.”_

_“He’s the one that slept with someone else.”_

_“Derek you weren’t together. You can’t blame him for wanting to sleep with other people. He didn’t know how you felt.”_

_“Actually he did. Because on Monday night I told him everything. In fact it wasn’t just Monday, every day for the past year I have told him how I sorry I was. And on Monday I laid it all out on to the table and told him I loved him. Told him that I wanted to just stop pretending like I didn’t love him and just be together. And that was why he slept with someone else.”_

_“Derek…I didn’t know.”_

_“Yeah no one does. And they all just keep telling me that we weren’t together so I don’t get to be mad. Well fuck everyone because he did it to hurt me and so here I am! I am hurt. My heart is so broken that I feel like it’s not even there. This is what he wanted. Well he’s got it.”_

_“I’m so sor...”_

_“Please don’t. I have heard that too many times today. Just please don’t say anything to anyone.”_

_“Why? People should know that he’s the bad guy!”_

_“I don’t want them to. It’s just better if I seem like the bad guy. I’d rather people hate me than him.”_

_“You’re seriously going to keep protecting him. Even after this.”_

_“Yes. Because for some unknown reason I still want to be with him. And it is taking every bit of energy I have to not just run to him and tell him that it doesn’t matter. That I forgive him, that even when I found out all I wanted to do was take him home and have sex with him so he’d forget about that other guy. So I need people to be angry at me, to remind me that I’m the one choosing to not go back to him. How messed up is that?”_

_“Want me to kick his ass in front of everyone?”_

_“No. I just need to not see him.”_

_“I can totally help with that. I’ll be distraction team A and Boyd can be distraction team B.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_“You’re welcome.” Erica bumped her shoulder against Derek’s and he gave her a small smile. She didn’t even make fun of him when she noticed the tears, just handed him a tissue from her bag and wrapped an arm around his waist._

“Cas, are you crying?”

“No…yes. Shut up.”

“I’m so with you Castiel.”

“I just want to hug Derek so badly.”

“Fucking Stiles.”

“I just don’t know what I’m feeling. Am I sad? Angry? Empty?”

“Someone please put on the next video.”

**_ Elevator 2 –10:43am ‘Lydia and Isaac’ _ **

_“Can I ask you a question?”_

_“I suppose.”_

_“If you had to break-up with two people how would you do it?”_

_“Isaac please tell me you’re not actually asking my advice on how to dump my best friend and her fiancé.”_

_“No. But let’s say hypothetically?”_

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“Hey, why’d you call Scott fiancé?”_

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“Like why didn’t you just say his name?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

_“No of course not. I’m sorry. It just seemed a little impersonal and I thought you guys were friends.”_

_“Well were not.”_

_“Okay got it.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Okay.” Neither of them spoke for the rest of the elevator ride. And when it came to a stop Isaac couldn’t get out of there fast enough._

“Well that was weird.”

“Just a bit.”

“Scydiaaaaaaa.”

“No.”

“20 bucks.”

“Make it 40.”

“Fine. It’s your money.”

“And it’s your face I’m going to be rubbing it in.”

“Whatever, next tape.”

**_ Elevator 3 – 11am ‘Scott and Peter’ _ **

_“Mr McCall, how’s your mother?”_

_“I will stab you.”_

_“Well that’s not very friendly at all.”_

_“I don’t particularly like being friendly to you.”_

_“And here I thought you were a puppy.”_

_“Puppies still bite.”_

_“Yes but there little teeth hardly cause any damage.”_

_“Fine. Then I’ll just piss and shit on everything you love.”_

_“Is there any need for anything so vulgar?”_

_“With other people? No. You? Yes.”_

_“Honestly Scott I just want to be friends.”_

_“Should’ve thought of that before you got Laura put in rehab.”_

_“Oh you must let that go. Honestly you all really know how to hold a grudge.”_

_“Oh I’m sorry if we’re hurting your feelings.”_

_“Hardly. But you could try being civil once in a while.”_

_“Not even if I was at your funeral.”_

_“Hmm. We shall see.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“I’m just wondering if my dear niece really is the reason you don’t like me.”_

_“What other reason could I have?”_

_“Well sleeping with Miss Martin might be one.”_

_“Lydia would never sleep with you.”_

_“Because she’s dating Mr Whittemore?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“Hmm yes I’m sure that’s what you were thinking.” The elevator slowed and Peter winked at Scott before stepping out of the elevator._

 

“OH MY GOD HE KNOWS!”

“Well that was tense.”

“I love this job!”

“This is better than Dr Sexy.” Everyone turned to look at Dean and he just folded his arms over his chest and grumbled “It was the only thing on T.V.”

“Sure it was Dean.”

“Shut up Sammy. Put the next damn video on.”

**_ Elevator 1 –11:32am ‘Boyd and Lydia’ _ **

_“Did you send of the portfolio?”_

_“Yeah. I had it sent special delivery for this morning.”_

_“That’s fantastic. Honestly I’m surprised Derek didn’t take care of Cain himself.”_

_“I think he was going to but then the thing with Stiles happened so he just handed it over to you.”_

_“Still. Cain is one of our biggest clients and if he’s not happy then no-one is happy.”_

_“Then it’s a good thing Derek trusts you to take care of it.”_

_“Boyd, flattering me will not get you promoted. The way you work will.”_

_“Then I have nothing to worry about do I?”_

_“Just remember to not let Stiles walk over you.”_

_“I think I can deal with Stiles.”_

_“Don’t forget Stiles used to work under Derek. And he is notoriously hard to please.”_

_“I heard Stiles mellowed him out.”_

_“Somewhat. Obviously that happened a long time ago.”_

_“But they still…get on together.”_

_“They get off together. That definitely mellowed Derek out.”_

_“When did you start sharing gossip?”_

_“About the same time you started seeking it out.”_

_“So always?”_

_“I like to make sure this place runs smoothly. And that includes knowing everything.”_

_“So what really happened between them?”_

_“They were together for a year. Stiles told Derek he loved him and Derek freaked out.”_

_“Because he didn’t love him?”_

_“Because he did. But he was young and a moron. So he fucked off to the other side of the world under the premise of working for other parts of the company. And he fucked around with people. There was that psycho model Kate, then the teacher Jennifer and the captain in some police force Braedan. He spent the entire time trying to forget about Stiles. And then his parents died and he was forced to come back. Stiles was still here and they just hated each other. Stiles obviously because Derek told him he didn’t mean anything and Derek just blamed Stiles.”_

_“For what?”_

_“Not being able to move on. When Stiles clearly had.”_

_“Wait. With who?”_

_“Ya know Danny in I.T.”_

_“They were together?”_

_“Of course not. Stiles had panicked when Derek came back. He knew all about Derek’s partners and so he just told him he’d been dating Danny for a year. Danny, the wonderful person that he is, went along with it. Eventually it came out though and that was what led to Stiles and Derek having angry sex for the first time.”_

_“And that was a year ago.”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Wow. This company is like some sort of weird soap opera.”_

_“Don’t you just love working here?”_

_“Yeah it has its perks.”_

_“There’ll never be a boring day.”_

_“No that’s definitely something that will not happen.” The elevator stopped and they continued their conversation as they left it._

 

“So that’s the full Story.”

“The Derek and Stiles story.”

“It makes me sad.”

“It makes everyone sad.”

“They should just be together and stop all of this unnecessary pain.”

“Unfortunately that’s not for us to decide.”

“Urgh.”

**_ Elevator –11:57am ‘Allison and Stiles’ _ **

_“Hey. You talk to Derek yet?”_

_“This morning.”_

_“How’d it go?”_

_“Badly. He really hates me.”_

_“I don’t think he could ever hate you.”_

_“Well he’s doing his best to make sure he does.”_

_“Just keep trying Stiles. I’m sure he’ll come round and by Friday you’ll be back to banging.”_

_“Back to banging?”_

_“It felt weird when I said it.”_

_“Thanks Allison. But maybe this is it. Maybe me and Derek aren’t as meant to be as I thought.”_

_“Stiles you can’t think like that.”_

_“What if we aren’t? What if we’re forcing something that the universe doesn’t want? And we keep trying but it just keeps saying no! You two are not meant to be.”_

 

“Turn it off!”

“I can’t watch this!”

“Please don’t make us.”

“We have to. It’s our job.”

 

_“Stiles. If you and Derek weren’t meant to be then you wouldn’t be. But you are. You’ve loved him for years. Don’t throw that away because of a mistake.”_

_“I’ll try not to. I just don’t know how to keep fighting for him.”_

_“Well I’ll help you out. We can come up with ideas together. We’ll make a list and everything. Maybe a power point.”_

_“How about we get lunch first?”_

_“I am pretty hungry. Okay let’s do it.” She links their arms together and pulls him out of the elevator and out in to the lobby._

“You know I’m starting to believe that everyone in this building has some sort of elevator door opening great exit super power.”

“Maybe they do. Or maybe they’ve just worked here so long that they just know now.”

“I prefer my idea.”

“Of course you do.”

**_ Elevator 2 – 13:21pm ‘Danny and Erica’ _ **

_“Danny. How wonderful to see you.”_

_“I’m not finding out who uses the company computers for porn again.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Erica you were the most frequent user. And I did not need to know that much about you.”_

_“Spoil sport. But that’s not what I wanted. You always seem to know what’s happening around here. So I have a question.”_

_“Shoot.”_

_“At the new year’s eve party who did Scott McCall make out with?”_

_“I’m gonna say Allison.”_

_“Yeah but who else?”_

_“No-one. Erica Scott literally proposed the next day. Why would he be making out with someone else?”_

_“That was when he proposed?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“The plot thickens.”_

_“What plot?”_

_“Nothing. Thanks for your help.” The doors opened and Erica walked out, leaving a very confused Danny alone._

“Okay so Scott obviously felt so guilty that he proposed to her.”

“No because Allison has an engagement ring. So he clearly planned it out.”

“What if he got the ring after? Or bought it the same day?”

“No because he would have had to get her ring size and she would have known something was up if it was super random.”

“Then maybe he and Lydia kissed because he was worried about it so she distracted him.”

“I like that one. Let’s stick with that one.”

**_ Elevator 3 –13:42pm ‘Isaac and Scott’ _ **

_“Hey I’m glad I caught you.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“So listen about last night.”_

_“It was good.”_

_“It was?”_

_“Mmhhhmmm.”_

_“I got fucked in the ass earlier.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“With a strap on. It was a woman.”_

_“Great.”_

_“It was Allison. She fucked me with a strap-on.”_

_“That’s nice.”_

_“Yeah it was fucking fantastic. We’re running away together.”_

_“Good times.”_

_“I ate her out till she was sobbing on my desk. In front of everyone.”_

_“Awesome.”_

_“She told me I was better than you. That my tongue made her feel things she’d never felt with you. That nothing compared to my fingers in her.”_

_“Good talk. Bye Isaac.”_

_“Yeah. Great.”_

“I wonder what has Scott McCall so distracted.”

“Don’t say it.”

“He’s clearly thinking about Lydia and Peter.”

“What did I just say?”

“Just move it along. We need to find out what happens.”

**_ Elevator –14:38pm ‘Stiles, Derek and Kira’ _ **

_“Thank you so much for this opportunity.”_

_“You don’t have to keep thanking me. You not only came with excellent recommendations but your portfolio spoke for itself.”_

_“Wow that’s such a big compliment coming from you.”_

_“You don’t have to be nervous.”_

_“Oh god can you tell? Is it obvious?”_

_“No I was just saying objectively.”_

_“Phew. That would be so embarrassing.”_

_“So is there anything I need to know about this place?”_

_“Not really. Honestly not a lot happens round here.” Derek dropped a hand on to her shoulder and Kira beamed up at him. The doors opened and Stiles stomped in the elevator._

_“Who is this?”_

_“I’m Kira!”_

_“Kay. Derek.”_

_“She’s going to be joining my team Stiles. Since I have an opening. And it needs to be filled.”_

_“Well I could fill it for you.” The way Stiles leered at him had Derek feeling a little hot under the collar._

_“There’s really no need. I have Kira now.” Said girl was pushing herself up against the closest wall and trying to keep herself from getting in between the two men._

_“She doesn’t look like she has a lot of experience.”_

_“On the contrary her portfolio is fantastic. She might even have more experience than you.”_

_“Oh I highly doubt that.” She’s fairly sure there not talking about her actual portfolio anymore. They were getting closer to each other as they argued and Kira wasn’t sure if they were about to make out or murder each other._

_“Kira portfolio.” A hand was thrust towards her and she quickly pushed the file in to it. “She has worked for Cain, Argent Global, Alpha magazine and she was a model for Classic Cars.”_

_“That’s not the experience I was talking about.”_

_“I know. I chose to ignore it. But I’m not about to fuck my new employee.”_

_“Really? Because ya fucked me!”_

_“You fucking presented yourself in my office. She doesn’t exactly look like the type to bend over my desk naked!”_

_“Neither do I!”_

_“You look exactly like that! With your stupid hands, and mischievous little smiles and all the fucking glances. Half the time you looked like you were gonna try and suck me off where I stood.”_

_“Well what about you! With your super tight fucking shirts, like seriously buy your size man! And the jeans. Why are they so tight Derek? Were you born without balls? And then there was the touching. You were always touching me. My shoulder, my arm, my back, even my leg.”_

_“Oh I’m sorry for giving you a pat on the back for good work.”_

_“Oh please. You were practically begging me.”_

_“And yet you were the one who actually begged. Derek, Derek please…oh please Derek.”_

_“Oooh that’s how you wanna go with this! Stiles, oh god Stiles, fuck me Stiles, please please just hurry, need you!”_

_“Harder! Faster, fuck me harder, need to be filled with you Derek.”_

_“Mark me Stiles! Fuck Stiles let everyone know I’m yours! Fill me with your come.”_

_“Well at least I only ever said it to you! Fuck knows whose you were.” Stiles jerked back and could only stare at Derek with wide eyes. The lift ground to a halt on their floor and Stiles scrambled out of it as fast as he could. “Fuck!” Derek followed him out of the lift knowing he’d crossed a line. Kira stayed inside it, with her back pressed against the wall._

_“I thought he said nothing happens here.”_

“Holy shit.”

“Wow.”

“That might be one of the worst fights they ever had.”

“I can’t believe Derek said that.”

“He was angry. We say things we don’t mean in anger.”

“And sometimes we say things we do mean. Just never meant to say out loud.”

“You really think he meant it?”

“I think maybe he was confused about whether or not Stiles has slept with more people than just him and that guy.”

“No way! Stiles has only been with him.”

“Yeah but maybe e’s doubting that now.”

“I guess you could be right.”

“Let’s just play the next video. I doubt it’s gonna be worse than that.”

**_ Elevator 4 – 15:01pm ‘Erica and Boyd’ _ **

_“Are we still on for tonight?”_

_“Of course we are. I wouldn’t miss this even if there was a zombie apocalypse.”_

_“7 still okay.”_

_“7 is perfect.”_

_“Great.”_

_“Well I have to get off here.”_

_“I’m still on for two more floors.”_

_“Well I could always use the stairs to get to my floor.”_

_“Okay.” They were smiling stupidly at each other the entire two floors._

 

“That was sickening.”

“Truly disgusting.”

“Urgh.”

**_ Elevator – 15:49pm ‘Allison and Scott’ _ **

_“I ran in to Isaac earlier. He seemed kind of upset.”_

_“I’m sure he’s fine.”_

_“Did something happen last night?”_

_“No last night was great.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“What? Oh. Yeah.”_

_“You seem off.”_

_“Nah I’m fine. Just thinking.”_

_“Do you think you’ve forgotten something?”_

_“What?”_

_“Like you know when you’ve forgotten something but you can’t remember what. I know that’s why Lydia is still upstairs. It’s funny because any other time she won’t forget anything but as soon as she has a big project it’s like everything else falls between the cracks.”_

_“Wait Lydia is still here?”_

_“Yeah. I think she forgot to send of a document or something. I’m not really sure.”_

_“Do you know if Peter has left yet?”_

_“Peter? Oh god no. He doesn’t leave till like 6.”_

_“Really? You know what you were right. I think I have forgotten to do something.”_

_“Want me to come with you?”_

_“Er…no. You’ll just distract me.”_

_“Oh Scott. You’re so sweet.”_

_“I’ll just see you at home.”_

_“Yeah of course.” Allison pressed a kiss to his lips and stepped out in to the lobby and Scott rode the lift back up to Lydia’s floor._

 

“What the hell Scott?”

“What is he doing?!”

“Oh my god. This will not end well.”

**_ Elevator 3 – 16:23pm ‘Scott, Lydia and Erica’ _ **

_Lydia and Scott stormed through the doors of the elevator and Lydia slammed her hand against the ground floor button and whirled back towards Scott. “What the hell were you thinking!”_

_“I thought you were sleeping with Peter!”_

_“Why would you think that?”_

_“Because…he told me.”_

_“And you listened to Peter! Fucking Peter!”_

_“Well you’re barely talking to me, so how am I supposed to know!”_

_“You’re not supposed to think that I’m fucking Peter Hale.”_

_“Fine I’m sorry.”_

_“You don’t need to apologise to me Scott. You need to apologise to Cain.”_

_“THAT WAS CAIN!”_

_“Yes! I was in a meeting with him.”_

_“Well I’ll make sure to apologise to him tomorrow.” They stood in silence, just staring at each other till the sound of gum popping had their heads snapping to Erica._

_“Erm…when did you get there?”_

_“Oh I’ve been here the whole time. You guys were just too absorbed in each other.”_

_“No. We just…erm…”_

_“I was just angry at him.”_

_“Right. For him barging in to your office and accusing you of sleeping with Peter Hale.”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“Seems like the kind of thing a jealous boyfriend would do. But obviously that’s not you Scott.”_

_“No yeah. I was just doing it for Jackson. You know Peter’s a manipulative guy.”_

_“Yeah he is. And that’s so good of you to do it for Jackson. Didn’t even know you guys were friends.”_

_“Bro-code. Yep Scott and Jackson follow the bro-code.”_

_“That’s right. I’d do the same for Boyd.”_

_“And Isaac?”_

_“Well he’s with Allison now.”_

_“And you.”_

_“Right! Of course. I just thought that was implied.”_

_“Oh right. Well it was fun talking to you guys. But I’ve gotta go get ready for a date.”_

_“Have fun.”_

_“Oh I will. You two crazy kids keep out of trouble now.” They doors closed as Erica walked in to the lobby and it continued down in to the underground parking._

_“Oh my god.”_

_“She doesn’t know everything. It’s fine.”_

_“Why did you say Isaac was with Allison but not you?”_

_“Er…I seriously thought it was just implied.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Well goodnight.”_

_“Night.” The doors opened and they both shot out of their as fast as they could._

“Erica has solved the mystery.”

“They so want to bang.”

“I’m so confused about Wednesday. Like Stiles and Derek are breaking apart, but Erica and Boyd are super cute, and now Scott and Lydia. What the hell is up with Wednesday?”

“Shall we play Thursday?”

“Oh god yes!”


	4. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be longer than anticipated. It was going to just go to Friday but the plot lines are going to go further. I'm sorry my lovelies!

**_ Elevator 3 – 8:36am ‘Erica and Stiles’ _ **

_“OH MY GODS I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE THE FIRST PERSON I SAW!” Stiles eyes went wide as Erica wrapped her hands around his arms and pulled him closer to her._

_“Oh hey Erica. So nice to see you this morning.”_

_“I do not have time for your sarcasm this morning Stiles. I need to talk to you about something I found out yesterday.” Stiles pulled himself out of her grip and folded his arms over his chest._

_“Erica I’m really not in the mood for gossip.”_

_“Look Stiles aside from the fact that I’m on Derek’s side I actually like you which means that the fact I am willing to share my gossip with you is a privilege.”_

_“Erica there is no doubt in my mind that the only reason you are telling me whatever it is you know is because you think I can confirm or deny it.”_

_“Okay that may be true but I still need to know.”_

_“Fine what is it?”_

_“Has Scott ever made out with anyone other than Allison? Say maybe at the New Year’s Party?” The lines of Stiles shoulders visibly tensed and Erica’s face broke in to a smile when she realised that he definitely knew._

_“What are- what are you talking about?”_

_“You totally know who it is!”_

_“Okay first of all how do you even know about that?”_

_“Allison and I became friends.”_

_“Crap, I was hoping that would never happen.”_

_“Yeah well it did. And I know it was Lydia.”_

_“How did you find that out?”_

_“I’m a great detective.”_

_“Erica you can’t tell anyone!”_

_“Come on Stiles just tell me what happened.”_

_“I can’t just tell you Erica. It’s between Scott and Lydia.”_

_“Don’t you want to talk about it. Haven’t you wanted to tell someone? Discuss it with someone? Come on Stiles give in to it.”_

_“No Erica I can’t.”_

_“I can tell you how Derek really feels!”_

_“What?”_

_“Like an exchange?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“Okay fine. Look the truth is New Year’s wasn’t the first time something happened. They were kind of involved a few years ago.”_

_“THEY HAD AN AFFAIR?!”_

_“No! It wasn’t an affair. Scott and Allison broke up and somehow they just ended up sleeping together a few times. I’m not really sure how it happened but they were both single and Allison wasn’t sure she was meant to be with Scott so she was dating other people. Scott was understandably hurt and so it just happened.”_

_“A few times?”_

_“Apparently it was phenomenal.” Stiles whole body seemed to roll with his eyes. “So what do you know about Derek?”_

_“I’m not gonna tell you. I would never betray his friendship like that.”_

_“Erica!”_

_“Sorry Stiles.” The doors to the lift opened and Erica swanned out in to the hallway leaving Stiles gaping at her back._

 

“I don’t think I say how much I love Erica enough.”

“Erica! Erica?! Why are we talking about Erica! Scott and Lydia were together!”

“You owe me 40 bucks.”

“Dammit. Here have my money.”

“I can’t believe they slept together.”

“And it was phenomenal.”

“You don’t think they like have real feelings for each other do you?”

“Of course not. Nooo. Definitely not. Maybe. Slightly.” Charlie glared at Garth but the man jut shrugged his shoulders at her and smiled.

“That wasn’t remotely helpful.”

“Just play the tape.”

**__ **

**_ Elevator 1 – 8:42am ‘Allison and Lydia’ _ **

_“Hey.”_

_“Hi.”_

_“How are you? I’ve barely seen you this week.”_

_“Yeah I know. I’ve just been really busy with the project. Derek gave me Cain’s account as well and it’s just been crazy.”_

_“Yeah I heard about that. Congratulations on such a big account.”_

_“Thanks. How’s Scott...and Isaac?”_

_“It’s good, great, weird actually.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Scott is being kind of weird.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yeah I think maybe he’s changed his mind about Isaac.”_

_“Isaac! Right of course that makes total sense.”_

_“It does?”_

_“Erm I mean it’s obvious really. Scott is probably just worried about your relationship.”_

_“You really think so?”_

_“Yeah. I mean you and Scott have been together for so long and now there’s this new person. And even though he obviously loves you maybe he’s scared that you’ll fall in love with this new person and change your mind about him. And he knows that it’s irrational because you’re obviously in love but he just can’t stop feeling like this.”_

_“Speaking from experience?”_

_“What? No. I’m just trying to imagine myself in Scott’s shoes.”_

_“You really think he thinks I’m gonna fall in love with Isaac?”_

_“Maybe. You never know who you’re gonna fall in love with and he’s obviously just scared.”_

_“Wow I guess I really need to talk to him then. Thanks Lydia, you always know what I need to hear.”_

_“What are best friends for?” Lydia bumped her shoulder against Allison’s and the women smiled at each other before the doors opened and they stepped out together._

“Whoa.”

“I don’t think they were just sleeping together.”

“I’m not sure who I feel bad for right now. Allison? Lydia? Scott? Isaac?”

“Isaac?”

“Well he just entered a love square and he has no idea.”

“Good point.”

“Let’s move on.”

**_ Elevator 2 – 8:56am ‘Derek and Isaac’ _ **

_“How are you doing?”_

_“I’m okay.”_

_“Derek?”_

_“Seriously Isaac I’m okay.”_

_“Have you talked to Stiles?”_

_“He’s not talking to me.”_

_“Derek you didn’t mean it. It was just heat of the moment.”_

_“Didn’t I? It came out of my mouth some part of me obviously meant it.”_

_“Look Derek you were hurt and yeah it was shitty thing to say but you both did bad things. Maybe you just need a fresh start?”_

_“Yeah I’ll be sure to get that as soon as he starts speaking to me again.”_

_“Come on Derek don’t be like that.”_

_“Can we just talk about something else?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“How are you and Allison?”_

_“And Scott.”_

_“Right. Sorry.”_

_“Nah it’s fine. I think he’s changed his mind. It’s understandable, I mean him and Allison have been together for a really long time you know.”_

_“I’m sorry Isaac. I know you really like them.”_

_“It doesn’t matter Derek. If one of us is uncomfortable then it won’t work out.”_

_“I wish there was something I could do for you.”_

_“Don’t worry about it. I’m hot I’ll find someone new.”_

_“Glad you’re optimistic.”_

_“There are plenty of people here who want to sleep with me.”_

_“I’m well aware, I may be the boss but apparently people have no problem telling me the gossip around here.”_

_“Just be glad they accept you. It could be much worse.”_

_“How so?”_

_“You could be Peter the Pariah.”_

_“Now that I didn’t know.”_

_“How could you not know his nickname?!”_

_“I just-” The conversation cut off as the two men stepped out of the elevator._

“How did we know about Peter the Pariah before Derek did?”

“Because we here more gossip than he does.”

“Fair point.”

“At least Derek wants to talk to Stiles.”

“But Stiles doesn’t want to talk to Derek now.”

“I’m so annoyed.”

 

**_ Elevator 4 – 9:24am ‘Kira and Boyd’ _ **

_“Thank you so much for this.”_

_“It’s no problem.”_

_“I mean who’s late on their first day and then gets lost.”_

_“It happens.”_

_“It always happens to me. This is the third time I’ve done it. I just have such a bad sense of direction. I met Mr Hale yesterday, Derek not Peter, I’ve been told to avoid him.”_

_“That would be best.”_

_“I’ve never worked anywhere like this before. I mean I have worked at places like this before but I mean more about the personal side of things. I mean I wasn’t here that long yesterday but I found out so much about people I don’t even know. And Mr Hale and young man started fighting right in front of me, I’m pretty sure the guy accused me of sleeping with Mr Hale but I don’t mind he looked pretty upset. I don’t think he meant anything by it he was just angry about something. I didn’t really get what though.”_

_“I’m sure you’ll find out eventually.”_

_“I hope so because I was so confused.”_

_“I can imagine. This is your floor you just need to walk straight down and you’ll come to Derek’s office.”_

_“Thank you so much. It was really kind of you to take me all the way here.”_

_“It’s really fine Kira.”_

_“You’re a great guy Boyd. I’ll catch you later. I’m sorry I don’t say that ever, it sounded cooler in my head.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

_“I’m just gonna go now.” Kira left the elevator, her cheeks a shade brighter than they had been when she entered. And if Boyd couldn’t help the small amused smile that came on to his face when she left then it was only between him and the elevator._

“Is it weird that I think that was totally adorable?”

“They are going to be great friends.”

“She talks a lot.”

“I think she was nervous and you know Boyd is really intimidating.”

“He is huge, I mean just look at his muscles.” Everyone in the room turned their heads to look at Dean with mostly amused expressions. Castiel just looked confused and Charlie’s eyebrow had reached her hairline. The man scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What? A guy can’t appreciate other guy’s muscles. He worked hard on those.”

“Okay Dean. Let’s just move on.”

 

**_ Elevator 2 – 9:58am ‘Peter and Scott’ _ **

_“Mr McCall.”_

_“Peter.”_

_“How are you?”_

_“Fine.”_

_“You know if I didn’t know any better I would think you were mad at me.”_

_“I wouldn’t waste my time.”_

_“I don’t suppose this has anything to do with Miss Martin does it?”_

_“No it doesn’t.”_

_“Oh. So am I to believe that your curiosity didn’t get the better of you. And you haven’t asked her if we slept together.”_

_“No I haven’t.”_

_“Funny because my assistant George told me that the other day you stormed in to her office to make sure we weren’t sleeping together.”_

_“Well George is wrong.”_

_“I can’t imagine he’s that wrong, gossip round here spreads like wildfire. It’s one of my favourite parts of the job.”_

_“I know you didn’t sleep with her Peter.”_

_“And she tells you about everyone she sleeps with? I didn’t know you were so close.”_

_“She’s Allison’s best friend.”_

_“I doubt she tells Miss Argent everything.” Scott was silent as Peter spoke, he didn’t want to give him any kind of reaction. “If you do know what Miss Argent knows then surely she’s told you that Miss Martin has been lonely since Mr Whittemore left for his business trip. And I was happy to be the warm body in her bed.” He snapped, he shouldn’t have, he should have been more controlled but he couldn’t really care in that moment. Especially when his fist connected with Peters face. The man stumbled back in to the side of the elevator and brought his hand up to cradle the side of his face._

_“Stay away from her.” There was a smug smile on Peters face and he’d clearly got what he wanted from this interaction._

_“You have a mean right hook.”_

_“Fuck you Peter.” The doors opened and Scott started to storm away but Peter had to have the last word._

_“I wonder if you would you have had the same reaction to Miss Argent, Mr McCall?”_

“Holy fucking shit balls!”

“Scott punched him in the face.”

“He definitely knows about Scott and Lydia.”

“But how does he know?”

“And how long has he known?”

“I love this job!”

 

**_ Elevator 3 – 10:27am ‘Erica and Allison’ _ **

_“Allison hey. What’s going on? What’s happening? How are things?”_

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Me? Yeah great.”_

_“Oookay. I’m fine. Have you seen Scott at all today?”_

_“Scott? No. Why would I see Scott? I don’t care what Scott does with his life.” The blonde pulled a face at the idea and turned her body away from Allison._

_“Erica do you know something?”_

_“Nothing. I don’t know anything. I have no new information concerning anything.”_

_“What?”_

_“I didn’t say anything.”_

_“You’re saying something but I don’t understand what.”_

_“Pfft no I’m not. I am saying so little that I might as well be silent. In fact I’ll start right now.” Erica nodded to herself and turned to face the elevator doors, effectively shutting Allison out. They stood in silence for the rest of the ride._

“That could not have been more awkward.”

“I think Allison knows that she’s hiding something.”

“No shit.”

“Okay what’s next!”

 

**_ Elevator 1 – 11:39am ‘Stiles and Scott’ _ **

_Scott paced the elevator and muttered to himself as it moved up. The microphones couldn’t pick up what he was saying but his hands were balled in to fists and his shoulders were tense. The lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened to a frantic Stiles, the man entered the lift and ran a hand through his hair. The two men turned to each other and spoke at the same time._

_“I told Erica what happened between you and Lydia!”_

_“I punched Peter Hale in the face!”_

_“You did what?”_

_“You did what?”_

_“Why would you tell Erica?”_

_“Why would you punch Peter?”_

_“I just snapped.”_

_“I was desperate.”_

_“Desperate for what?”_

_“She somehow figured out what happened with you guys and wanted more information from me. I wasn’t gonna give it to her but she said she’d tell me how Derek really felt. And then obviously she didn’t. Snapped about what?”_

_“He was taunting me about something and I just didn’t want to hear it.”_

_“What did he taunt you about?”_

_“You know just things.”_

_“Like?”_

_“Allison.”_

_“What did he say about her?”_

_“That he wanted to sleep with her.”_

_“Peter said that about Allison?”_

_“Why else would I punch him?”_

_“Are you sure this is about Allison?”_

_“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Scott I’m not some random person. I’m your best friend and I have known you and Allison a long time. I’ve seen guys hit on her right in front of you and you’ve never punched anyone.”_

_“Maybe I just never thought of them as a serious threat.”_

_“And Peter was?”_

_“It’s a possibility.”_

_“Really? Because last I heard he was obsessed with Lydia not Allison.”_

_“Drop it Stiles.”_

_“Is that why you punched him? Because of Lydia.”_

_“No!”_

_“Then what Scott! Because I bet my entire years pay check that it wasn’t for Allison! So why Scott? Why punch Peter? Just tell me the truth!”_

_“I was jealous okay!” Scott’s chest was heaving, his hands fisted and his jaw trembled as he held back his anger. “I couldn’t stand the thought that he’d been with her. So yeah I punched him for Lydia.”_

_“Scott I haven’t got involved in this a lot because you told me that it was just a fling. You told me that it was over just as fast as it started. But this isn’t you over it. The New Year’s Eve Party wasn’t you over it. And the way you two act around each other isn’t being over it.”_

_“I am over her.”_

_“Her?”_

_“It. I mean it.”_

_“Scott were you in love with her?”_

_“No.”_

_“Don’t you dare lie to me!”_

_“I’m not. I wasn’t in love with her then. It was nothing, it was just sex and it just happened.”_

_“What do you mean then?”_

_“I’m over the sex Stiles. It doesn’t remotely matter to me. But I’m not over her.”_

_“Scott if you’re in love with her then why the fuck did you propose to Allison? Why are you still with her? This will only hurt her.”_

_“She’s not gonna find out Stiles. I have a life planned with Allison and it involves getting married and 3 kids and me being a stay at home dad. It involves me taking my kids to ballet or football or art galleries or whatever it is they want. The only place Lydia is involved is as Allison’s best friend.”_

_“Scott you can’t be serious.”_

_“I’ve been with Allison my entire life, and we’ve broken up and made up so many times. And I always knew we’d end up together, I am not about to throw all of this away because I fell for the only other woman I’ve ever slept with.”_

_“What about Lydia? How does she feel?”_

_“She loves Jackson.”_

_“Are you sure about this? If Allison finds out this would break her heart.”_

_“Which is why no-one is ever telling her. I’ll go talk to Erica but I mean it Stiles this stays with us forever.”_

_“Fine. But as your best friend I’m obligated to tell you that I think you’re making a mistake.”_

_“I know.” The elevator slowed to a stop and Stiles clapped Scott on the back before getting off. The doors slid shut and Scott pushed the heels of his hands in to his eyes and groaned in to the empty space._

“I am definitely not crying.”

“Me neither.”

“Is he insane?!”

“I can’t believe he’s staying with Allison.”

“Yeah but they’ve been together a long time. Their relationship is reliable and there used to it, why would he want to give that up?”

“But if Allison ever finds out then she’ll be so hurt.”

“Yeah but she won’t. Everything is gonna be fine.”

“If you say so.”

**__ **

**_ Elevator 4 – 12:34pm ‘Jackson and Peter’ _ **

_“Mr Whittemore I didn’t realise you were back.”_

_“Peter it’s good to see yo- what happened to your face?”_

_“Mr McCall didn’t like some things I had to say.”_

_“About what?”_

_“His great love.”_

_“That is weirdly cryptic considering he’s only ever loved Allison.”_

_“You mean you don’t know?”_

_“Know what?”_

_“Jackson I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say anything. Just pretend I didn’t.”_

_“No tell me. Who didn’t tell me what? Are you talking about Lydia?”_

_“I honestly thought she told you, I’m sorry.”_

_“Wha…but…did she cheat on me?”_

_“I really don’t know. I merely mentioned her this morning and Scott just lashed out.”_

_“I need to talk to her.” Jackson pressed the button for the closest floor and ran his fingers through his hair._

_“Jackson I really am sorry.”_

_“No it’s fine. Thanks Peter.” Jackson rushed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Peter leaned against the back of the elevator and his soft chuckles could just be picked up by the microphones._

“He is the devil.”

“There’s a chance that he won’t tell people though right?”

“This is Jackson Whittemore the man who tried to sue the city when he slipped on ice. He’s not exactly level-headed.”

“I hate him.”

**_ Elevator 2 – 14:14pm ‘Danny and Lydia’ _ **

_“So…”_

_“What?”_

_“What do you mean what?”_

_“What is it Danny?”_

_“Have you left your office at all today?”_

_“No why?”_

_“No reason.”_

_“Danny you’re a terrible liar.”_

_“There are just a few rumours going round the office is all.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“That you either slept with Peter Hale he broke your heart and Allison asked Scott to punch him in the face or Peter Hale told Scott you guys slept together and Scott got jealous and punched him.”_

_“Well those are obviously ridiculous.”_

_“Except the part where Scott did actually punch Peter.”_

_“He what?”_

_“Yeah they were in the elevator and apparently a few people saw Scott storm out and Peter was stood holding his cheek. So either Scott slapped him or punched him.”_

_“And where exactly do I come in to it?”_

_“Well the entire office heard about Scott storming in to your meeting with Cain shouting about you sleeping with Peter. And not to mention Jackson’s looking for you.”_

_“He’s back?”_

_“Yeah this afternoon. He was looking for you until…”_

_“Until what?”_

_“He found Scott.”_

_“Danny what happened?”_

_“Well let’s just say that Peter isn’t the only one with a black eye.”_

_“Scott has a black eye?!”_

_“And so does Jackson. Apparently it took Allison and Derek to pull them apart.”_

_“Allison was there?”_

_“She was having lunch with Scott.”_

_“Well what a crazy day. I should stay in my office more often.”_

_“So is it true?”_

_“What?”_

_“You and Scott?”_

_“No Danny it’s not true. I’d never go that low on the hierarchy.”_

_“I knew you wouldn’t.”_

_“Good. Now I’m going for a late lunch try not to burn the building down while I’m gone.”_

_“I’ll talk to you later.” Lydia threw a wave over her shoulder and walked out of the elevator._

“Allison knows.”

“Everyone knows.”

“This is so very bad.”

 

**_ Elevator 3 – 14:43pm ‘Stiles and Derek’ _ **

_The two men were stood side by side in the elevator, the only sound being picked up between them was there breathing. They both cleared their throats at the same time and that only seemed to make them more uncomfortable._

_“Stiles-”_

_“I don’t care Derek.”_

_“Look I didn’t mean to say it.”_

_“But you did mean it!”_

_“Yes.” Stiles reeled away from him as though Derek had physically slapped him._

_“What?”_

_“I’m not gonna lie to you Stiles. Yes part of me meant it. I’ve spent the past year wondering if I was the only person you were with. If I you were dating other people. And you know what I didn’t care. I didn’t care because at the end of the day I got to be with you, even if it was only a fraction of the time I wanted with you. There was times when I would drag it out, when I would make it last as long as possible so you wouldn’t leave. And I know how pathetic it is because I left you and I started this but I have never stopped being in love with you. So yes I said it and yes part of me meant it but I’m not one part.”_

_“I…I erm…I can’t do this.”_

_“Stiles I know you love me.”_

_“Of course I do Derek. I’m so in love with you but I think I was right about us.” Stiles wrapped his arms around himself and tried to sink in to the wall of the elevator. “Today I listened to my best friend make the worst decision of his life. He’s so caught up in meant to be and true love that he’s giving up a woman he’s actually in love with. And for what? A love he thinks is destined to be.” A hollow laugh escapes his mouth and there’s tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he won’t let them. “When we were together I thought you were it, I thought we were meant to be and maybe we still are. But I don’t want to make the same mistake as Scott.”_

_“We’re not gonna make a mistake.” Derek wrapped his hands around his biceps in favour of acknowledging the tears sliding down his cheek._

_“When did you forgive me for sleeping with that guy? Truthfully.”_

_“As soon as you told me.” A hand moved up to cover his cheek and he tilted his head in to Derek’s palm. More tears spilled and they gathered at the edge of Derek’s thumb._

_“I can’t have this much power over you Derek.”_

_“Stiles please-”_

_“I just don’t think we’re ready to do this.” There huddled close to the elevator wall and there close enough to feel each other’s breaths on their faces. A little closer and they could kiss, could pretend this conversation didn’t happen, the doors to the elevator slide open and Stiles takes his chance to duck away as people start to file in. The doors close and Derek drags a hand over his face, if anyone in the elevator notices him crying they don’t mention it._

 

“I hate this job.” Garth dropped his head down on to the table and let out loud fake sobs until Charlie patted his back. “Nobody look at me while I cry.”

“None of that conversation was okay.”

 “This wasn’t supposed to happen. Stiles and Derek are supposed to be happy. And Allison and Scott were gonna get married. And Erica and Boyd are gonna have really cute babies together. This is not part of the plan!” Kevin was waving his hands frantically around, hoping that everyone would understand what he was trying to say. “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

“This happened yesterday, we’d be no use at all now.”

“Which means there’s hope, right?”

“I really don’t see how hope could come out of this.”

“Might as well play the next video. It can’t possibly be any worse than this.”

 

**_ Elevator 1- 15:12pm ‘Scott and Isaac’ _ **

_“How’s your eye?”_

_“It’s better. Jackson hits like a feather.”_

_“Well that’s good.”_

_“Yeah I guess so.”_

_“Listen Scott I don’t know what is going on between you and Lydia or you and Allison but I don’t want to be in the middle of it. I know I’ll end up getting hurt so I’m just gonna step out of the ring or triangle or square or whatever shape you guys have.”_

_“I’m so sorry Isaac. I really didn’t mean for all of this to get so complicated.”_

_“I really do believe that. It’s not a big deal anyway, we have great emotional chemistry but the physical was kinda lacking.”_

_“Are you saying I was bad in bed?”_

_“I’m just sayin maybe all of this was too much for you to handle.” He waved a hand down his body and a small smile crossed his face._

_“Is that right?”_

_“I only hand out the truth Scott.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“Yeah. Maybe you should take a page out of my book.” The playful smile slid of his face and his edges hardened as he stared at Scott. “For example, not lying to the woman you love and the woman you plan to marry. But don’t worry that’s just a hypothetical.”_

_“I’m not lying to anyone. I love Allison and we’re gonna be together for a long time.”_

_“And you punched Peter because you were protecting Lydia’s honour, and Jackson punched you in thanks. Are those the stories you’re going with?”_

_“I’m going with the truth.”_

_“I know you don’t want to hurt anyone Scott I do. But you can’t protect everyone. Continuing with this is only going to hurt you, Allison, Lydia and Jackson.”_

_“Maybe you should just stay out of it Isaac.”_

_“I just want to help Scott.”_

_“Yeah well you’re not.” They didn’t continue a line of conversation or try to start anything new. They ended it there and waited till the doors opened._

“That might have been the least depressing part of the day which is so disturbing.”

“Can we please just move on? I’m so sad right now.”

 

**_ Elevator 2 – 15:48pm ‘Jackson and Danny’ _ **

_“Jackson it’s good to have you back man!”_

_“It’s great to see you Danny.”_

_“Dude that bruise looks nasty.”_

_“Turns out Scott has a better right hook than I thought.”_

_“Did you find out the truth?”_

_“They were together but it was when Lydia and I had broken up. They never had an affair.”_

_“Were they dating?”_

_“No it was just sex.”_

_“But…”_

_“You don’t punch your boss over a girl that was just sex.”_

_“You know she’s still Allison’s best friend maybe he was just defending her honour.”_

_“Danny I appreciate the thought but the fact is Scott is in love with my girlfriend.”_

_“Wanna clock out early and just go get really drunk?”_

_“We’re working tomorrow.”_

_“We can call in sick or hack in to the records say that our cards totally scanned in.”_

_“Let’s just do it.”_

_“Alright then. Do you think we should invite Derek?”_

_“Yeah why not. You’re both pretty pathetic right now.”_

_“Thanks.”_

“Well at least it wasn’t too sad.”

“No just every single fucking person knows about the square!”

“This is gonna end so badly.”

“I’ve ran out of tears.”

 

**_ Elevator 3 – 16:32pm ‘Erica and Boyd’ _ **

_“Can we please hang out at your place tonight?”_

_“We can order Chinese food.”_

_“And watch movies.”_

_“Today was so stressful.”_

_“I met the new girl today. Kira, she seems really nice.”_

_“I found out what happened between Lydia and Scott from Stiles and then I ran in to Allison and had to pretend I knew nothing but then that became obsolete anyway because she now knows everything because Jackson made a scene in the middle of the cafeteria.”_

_“And breathe.”_

_“Breathing.”_

_“You wanted to protect Allison, she’ll understand that.”_

_“Will she? I kept this from her and sure I only found out yesterday but I should have called her straight away or at least tried to figure out a way to break the news to her. If I had been her friend and told her then she wouldn’t have had to found out in the middle of the cafeteria with everyone watching.”_

_“That wasn’t your fault Erica.”_

_“I just feel like a massive bitch.”_

_“No you’re not. You didn’t do anything, you were trying to protect her and she will understand that.”_

_“I guess you’re right.” She pushed up on to her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. He wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her body close to his. They kissed until the elevator stopped on the bottom floor._

“Cute as fucking ever!”

“Erica believe me this is not your fault. This is just a highly fucked up situation.”

**_ Elevator 4 – 17:43pm ‘Allison and Isaac’ _ **

_The doors to the elevator pinged open and Allison stepped off her floor and inside. Her hair looked like it had been back combed a hundred times, mascara was running down her cheeks and her clothes were wrinkled from where she’d pulled at them. Her shoulders shook as quiet sobs escaped her mouth and she wrapped her arms around her middle. Three floors later and the doors were pinging open to let someone on, Isaac stepped in to the elevator and Allison tried to hide herself in the corner._

_“Allison?” The man stepped forward and a quiet gasp left his mouth when he saw the state of her hair and make-up. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she practically fell in to his body, her weight sagging against him. She buried her face in to his neck as she cried and he pressed a kiss to her temple. Her sobs had died down in to light sniffling when she decided to talk._

_“I know they didn’t have an affair. I know I broke up with him but she’s my best friend and they slept together and he’s in love with her. And I know she’s in love with him even if she hides it much better.”_

_“How long have you known?”_

_“I didn’t till today. But I feel like I always should have. The way they talk to each other, the glances, the way they stand around each other. I just always thought they would need to get to know each other better and then it would be fine. When in reality they were like that because they knew each other too well.”_

_“Where’s Scott now?”_

_“I don’t know. I asked him to just not be there when I got home.”_

_“Do you want me to take you home?”_

_“Will you stay with me?”_

_“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”_

_“Please Isaac, stay with me tonight.”_

_“I’ll sleep on the couch.”_

_“Okay.” The doors opened and Isaac kept his arm around her as they left the elevator._

There was silence in the security room as the video ended. It was the last video they had to review for Thursday. Of course Charlie broke the silence first.

“He’s not sleeping on the couch.” Garth immediately reacted and slipped down in his chair till he was laid at the base of his seat.

“I hate Thursdays. This is the suckiest day of the week.”

“There’s still Friday.”

“Dean you don’t understand. Once Friday is gone then we have to wait until next Friday to review all of next week’s tapes. That’s like a whole week of waiting and what if there’s a cliff-hanger on Friday!”

“Charlie this isn’t a TV show, this is people’s lives.”

“What people? Who else goes through this kind of shit. We don’t! The biggest drama we have is Destiel.”

“Destiwhat?”

“Who said what?”

“You said Destiel, what is that?”

“I don’t remember anyone mentioning that.”

“Cas back me up here!” Dean whipped around to face Charlie as she started snickering. “What?”

“Nothin. Just interesting that you would go to Castiel for help.”

“He’s my best friend and he always takes my side.”

“Yeah that’s why he takes your side.”

“Back to the original point is people have these dramas in their life.”

“Not to this extent Dean. Who do you know that’s been in a love square?”

“Technically it isn’t a love square because it would have to be Allison loves Scott and Scott loves Allison and Lydia who loves Scott and Jackson who loves Lydia and Allison who also loves Jackson.”

“Erm…what?”

“I’m not going to repeat that.”

“Fine. But what are we going to do when we run out of videos?”

“Nothing. We’ll continue with our job.”

“Come on lighten up a little. Come down to the I.T department with us. Me and Kevin race to see which of us can hack the fastest.”

“You have a hack race?”

“It’s fun. Sometimes we have like a scavenger hunt and we leave things for each other to find.”

“You two are so weird.”

“Says the guy who does impressions of Doctor Sexy.”

“I so do not!”

“Oh please Dean I’ve seen you. You should really be more careful of the webcams when you’re in here alone.”

“You didn’t?”

“Of course I did. I get bored over the weekend and apparently so do you.”

“I hate you all. And the reason I am including all of you is because I know you probably all crowd round the monitor.”

“Sorry man but it was brilliant.”

“Just get to the Friday videos.” The group slumped forward a little and braced themselves for what was going to come. Whatever it was there was no way it could be worse than Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any pain caused reading this very angst filled chapter.


	5. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, I've had a bit of a rough year, but I'm hoping that it will be better and I will be able to focus on writing more. 
> 
> Sorry to have kept you all waiting and I do hope what's to come was worth it.

**Elevator 1 – 8:43am ‘Scott and Stiles’**

_“Thanks, for letting me stay last night.”_

_“It’s okay, man.”_

_“And thanks for going to my place to pick up some of my stuff.”_

_“Again, it’s okay. You gonna talk to Allison today?”_

_“I’m gonna try.”_

_“And Lydia?”_

_“What about her?”_

_“You can’t pretend she doesn’t exist, Scott.”_

_“I just need to sort things out with Allison first.”_

_“Dude.”_

_“Just, don’t, Stiles. I know I messed up. I don’t need you to tell me.”_

_“Well, I’m here if you need me.” The doors opened to the floor and they stepped out onto their floor._

“Well, at least we know he didn’t spend last night at Lydia's.”

“What?”

“Was I the only one thinking that?”

“Yes!”

“Well, sorry for thinking the obvious.”

 

**Elevator 2 – 8:52am ‘Allison and Isaac’**

_“Thank you, for last night.”_

_“You’re welcome. The couch was very comfy.”_

_“I picked it out myself.”_

_“Would you mind if I stayed at your house this weekend?”_

_“Allison, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”_

_“Please, Isaac, I don’t- I can’t stay in there right now. Everything reminds me of Scott and I just can’t.”_

_“You really need to talk to him.”_

_“Not right now I don’t.”_

_“Just so you know I have a roommate. So, clothes will be needed at all times.”_

_“Do you think I’m planning to walk around naked?”_

_“What! No! I just meant that- I don’t know what I meant.”_

_“I’ll make sure to wear clothes, don’t worry.” Allison gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder before getting off the elevator. Isaac stayed on till his floor, hands running through his hair and muttering himself the whole time._

“What do you think he’s saying?”

“I was sure they were going to have sex.”

“Maybe she was too sad. You know since she found out her fiancé was in love with someone else.”

“I didn’t ask for your sass Winchester.”

“Well, you’re getting it, Bradbury.”

“Sam!” Charlie pointed in the direction of the man and squinted her eyes at Dean. “Play the next tape, we’re gonna find out if they did. Mark my words.”

“You are going down.”

“Not before you. And I don’t just mean with Cas.”

“Wait? What?”

“Nothing!”

“Why would I go down with Cas? We haven’t started any competitions.” The rest of the team started snickering around them and Charlie pushed her lips together to stop herself from laughing at Dean’s confusion.

“I was simply recalling the deal you and Cas made last month. At the bar, when you were drunk. You may not remember it.”

“We made a deal? What was it?”

“Er…that- erm…Cas couldn’t drink his usual amount and eat the ultimate wings all by himself and not be sick.”

“That does sound like me.”

“Yes. It does.” The man let out a small ‘huh’ then turned away from her. The sigh of relief was only half way past her lips when warm breath brushed against her face.

“I don’t remember that happening, Charlie.”

“Well, Cas, that’s because you are a flirty drunk. And it would be a shame if someone were to tell Dean that the bet started because you were talking about your lack of gag reflex in reference to his-”

“That night is suddenly much clearer and I do remember the deal.”

“Just as I thought you might.”

 

**Elevator 3 – 8:57am ‘Derek and Erica’**

_“What in the hell happened to you?” The man had a huge scarf wrapped around his neck, his jacket pulled tight around him and sunglasses covering his eyes._

_“I got drunk with Danny and Jackson.”_

_“And the rest of that story is…”_

_“There is no more to the story.”_

_“Really? Cause even with those glasses on I can see the black eye.”_

_“I got punched, end of story.”_

_“How come?”_

_“Please, drop it.”_

_“Want me to give you all the office gossip in exchange for why you got punched?”_

_“No.”_

_“I’m gonna tell you anyway, so Allison went home with Isaac last night. He called me to tell me he was sleeping on the couch. Apparently he actually stayed there all night. Scott stayed at Stiles house and they played video games all night. Stiles told me. Jackson punched Scott, Scott punched Jackson. Oh my god, did Jackson punch you?”_

_“No, why would he punch me?”_

_“Drunk and angry.”_

_“Well, he didn’t.”_

_“Come on, Derek. Just tell me what happened!” His shoulders sagged forward as a huge sigh was released from his mouth. A large smile split across Ericas face and she knew she was about to get the truth._

_“Fine. It was the guy.”_

_“What guy?”_

_“The one Stiles…”_

_“Oh my god.”_

_“Danny recognised him and then the drunker the guy got the more he started shouting about everyone he’d fucked.”_

_“And he mentioned Stiles.”_

_“Yep. And the drunker I got the more it seemed like a good idea to punch him.”_

_“Wait, you punched him?!”_

_“It seemed like a good idea. So, yes I punched him. He punched me, we fought and long story short I’m banned from the bar.”_

_“Oh, Derek.”_

_“Please don’t. Pity is not what I need right now.”_

_“Alright, then. You don’t want pity have some honesty. You’re a moron. In what world would getting into a fight with the guy Stiles slept with remotely help you get him back. And don’t tell me that there’s no chance of you getting back together because Stiles filled me in on everything last night. It’ll take time but don’t you dare give up on him.”_

_“I- Erica- you didn’t hear him.”_

_“I know you were a coward 6 years ago, Derek, but I never thought you’d be one now.”_

_“Eri-” The man cut himself off as Erica walked out of the elevator. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped out into the hallway._

“Fuck.”

“Erica is the greatest.”

“They just need to get their shit together and get married and have kids.”

“Derek and Erica?”

“No, Garth. Derek and Stiles.”

“That makes more sense.”

**Elevator 4 – 9:02am ‘Boyd and Kira’**

_“Thanks, for picking me up.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_“I just didn’t know anyone else to call when I found out my train was delayed.”_

_“It’s okay, Kira.”_

_“You’re a great guy, Boyd.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“How was your night?”_

_“Erica and I hung out at my place and watched a few movies. What about you?”_

_“I actually had a really great night, my girlfriend made dinner when I got home cause it was her day off. When I’m off I make it for us and on the rare occasions were both off we make it together.”_

_“How long have you been together?”_

_“College. Her name’s Ellie. She totally thinks I’m exaggerating about my first day here. Oh my god, we should go to dinner! And then you can meet her and tell her that this place is exactly as dramatic as I described.”_

_“It could be nice to meet her.”_

_“Really?” The younger woman was bouncing on her toes a little and Boyd took a small step to the side as her grin grew larger. “We haven’t been out on a double date since last year.”_

_“That’s a long time. Any…reason why?”_

_“We only know single people.”_

_“I see. Well, this is my floor, see you at 4.”_

_“Bye, Boyd.” Kira waved, slightly, wildly at him as he left the elevator and he just smiled back before the doors closed._

“I feel like they’re going to be friends forever.”

“I hope so, they’re cute.”

“There height difference is so funny.”

 

**Elevator 2 – 9:33am ‘Lydia and Scott’**

_The two stood in the middle of the elevator, arms crossed and staring determinedly ahead at the door to the lift. Even over the camera feed the tension in the small space was obvious. Their bodies held most of it, their shoulders tense lines, heads held high as they ignored each other. The doors opened to the 15 th floor and Scott walked out as though the elevator was on fire. As soon as the doors closed it was as though all the air was released from Lydia’s body and she sagged into the wall behind her. Before the elevator reached her floor she took some deep breaths and walked out before anyone could see her._

“Just great. They’re not even talking to each other. That is just wonderful!” Kevins arms flailed around as he watched the screen. “Why is this happening? Why is all of this happening?” Garth wrapped his arms around Kevin’s shoulders and hugged him till the boy settled down. “I’m calm.”

“This could still get better.”

“Garth’s right, things could work out.”

“Just play it.”

 

**Elevator 1 – 10:13am ‘Danny and Isaac’**

_Danny got in the elevator alone and pressed the button for his floor. He whistled a little tune to try as he waited for it to get to his floor. The elevator slowed as it reached the 10 th floor and he was about to step out when Isaac stepped inside the box. _

_“Are you getting out?”_

_“Oh no, I pressed the button for the wrong floor.”_

_“Okay, which floor?”_

_“The same as yours.” They stood shoulder to shoulder for seconds before Danny was turning to Isaac and smiling at him. “So, I heard you went home with Allison last night.”_

_“Nothing happened between us. I slept on the couch.”_

_“Interesting.”_

_“I heard you were out with Jackson last night.”_

_“We went to a bar, yes. Derek was also present.”_

_“I saw him earlier, looked pretty beat up. Something happen?”_

_“Nothing happened. It was an accident.”_

_“Oh, really? Erica told me something different. Something to do with Stiles.”_

_“Would you look at that, it’s my floor.” The doors opened to the 15 th floor and a few people filed in as Danny moved around them to escape the elevator._

**Elevator 3 – 10:24am ‘Allison and Derek’**

_“Hey Derek.”_

_“Allison.”_

_“You look how I feel.”_

_“That bad?”_

_“Can I ask you something?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Did everyone know? Ab- About Sco- them? You know were they laughi-” She wrapped her arms around herself and Derek instantly pulled her into his arms._

_“Oh god, Allison no. Nobody knew, no-one in this building is laughing at you.” The microphones were just able to pick up the sound of her quiet sobs and she tried to push herself further into his chest. “And if I found out that anyone was I would kick their ass from here to Australia.” Allison leaned back a little and wiped a hand over her cheeks to catch any tears._

_“Thanks. You’re sure?”_

_“Nobody knew. We were all surprised by the news.”_

_“Okay. Sorry, for getting tears on your jacket.”_

_“It’s just a jacket.” They smiled at each other and Allison kept her arms wrapped around her friend till they reached the floor._

“I didn’t even know they were friends.”

“Of course they’re friends.” Everyone spun round to face Castiel, who rolled his eyes and explained to them. “Remember when Lydia mentioned the psycho ex Kate?” At their nods he continued. “Well, her name is Kate Argent. She’s Allison’s aunt, her and Derek have known each other for years. Allison even helped him break up with her and she’s always taken Dereks side, especially after Kate set some of his stuff on fire.”

“How in the hell did you know that?”

“When I worked on one of the weekday shifts Kate turned up.”

“And you never thought to share this with us!”

“I never thought it was important.”

“Seriously, Cas, you didn’t that was vital information.”

“No, Dean, I really didn’t think someone’s real life issue was vital information.”

“STOP RIGHT NOW!” They all turned to look at Kevin as he threw his cup of water on the floor.

“Kev-”

“No! I can handle drama from people I don’t know. I can handle Scott and Allison breaking up and Lydia and Scott and Stiles and Derek not being together. But I refuse to watch you two fight. I refuse to watch Destiel break up!”

“Wait? Did you say Destiel? We’re Destiel? Would someone please tell me what Destiel is!”

“It is a combination of your names Dean. Dean and Castiel. And if you weren’t in such denial all the time then you would realise that!”

“What.”

“Sam, just play the next tape.” Dean opened his mouth to object but a murderous glare from Castiel had him sinking down in his seat and shutting up.

“Playing the next tape.”

 

**Elevator 4 – 10:48am ‘Boyd and Erica’**

_“Dinner, later?”_

_“Yeah. Oh, by the way Kira invited us on a double date.”_

_“Cool. She’s not seeing someone in the company is she? I don’t think I could keep track of the drama.”_

_“No, don’t worry. Her name’s Ellie and they’ve been together since college.”_

_“Oh, sweet. College sweethearts. So, when are we going out with them?”_

_“She’s gonna text me.”_

_“Well, make sure to let me know when.”_

_“Of course.” The doors to the elevator opened and Erica leaned up to press a kiss to Boyd’s lips before leaving him alone._

**Elevator 1 – 11:07am ‘Stiles and Kira’**

_“Hey! Stiles, right?” Stiles paused with one foot inside the elevator and his eyes went wide as he noticed Kira._

_“Yeah, Kira?”_

_“That’s me!” He stepped fully inside when the alarm started beeping insistently at him. “Have a good day?”_

_“It’s been okay, so far. Yours?”_

_“Pretty good. I had some train trouble this morning but then Boyd picked me up. He’s a really nice guy. And I’ve just been working all morning. How are things with Derek?”_

_“Right. Derek. Look, about what happened the other day. I’m really sorry about it. I didn’t mean to accuse you of sleeping with him or anything.”_

_“Oh don’t worry about it. I know you were just upset. These things happen.”_

_“They do?”_

_“Of course. It’s completely understandable to lash out at people when you experience jealousy.”_

_“I’m not jealous!”_

_“No it’s okay. I did psychology in college and it’s perfectly normal to feel jealousy when someone is a potential threat to your territory.”_

_“I don’t think Derek is my territory! He’s his own person, I’m my own person. We’re not even a we; Derek and I are two singular beings. With no jealousy involved.”_

_“Okay, I’m sorry, no jealousy involved.”_

_“Yeah, okay.” Kira smiled up at him and he nodded his head at her until the doors of the lift opened. She waved and smiled to Stiles as he left the elevator._

_“He was totally jealous.”_

“I like Kira.”

“She’ll fit in well.”

“Maybe she can use that psychology knowledge to deal with everyone’s problems.”

 

**Elevator 2 – 11:32am ‘Scott and Allison’**

_Allison rushed into the elevator, her hand flying down to the doors close button and pushing it as fast as she could. Voices could be heard in the background and she pulled her arms around her as the doors closed. An arm pushed through the doors and they moved back open to reveal Scott. His jacket was rumpled, his hair pulled in every direction and there was a large stain down his shirt. The doors closed behind him and they just stared at each other._

_“Please let me explain.”_

_“Do you love her?”_

_“What?”_

_“I don’t need an explanation. I just need you to be honest with me. Do you love her?”_

_“I- she- yes.”_

_“Do you love me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you love us the same way?”_

_“No. Allison, you and I are meant to be together. I know that in my heart we are meant to be.”_

_“What if we’re not?” His hands reached out towards her and she flinched away from him._

_“No, we are. I know it, Allison, we’re meant to be.”_

_“I can’t do this right now Scott. I just- I need time.”_

_“Allison.”_

_“Please, Scott.” The doors opened to the same floor and Allison took her chance to leave. People moved into the elevator, pushing into Scott as the man stood there._

**Elevator 2 – 11:41am ‘Scott and Stiles’**

_“Scott? Hey, you okay?” The man was standing against the side of the elevator, shoulders slumped and the heel of his hands pushed into his eyes. The man said something but neither the microphones nor Stiles could pick up what was said. “Dude, I can’t hear you.” His best friend dropped his hands and looked up at him._

_“I said, you’re an idiot.”_

_“What?”_

_“Idiot. Moron. Stupid.”_

_Despite the visible hurt flashing across Stiles face the man straightened up and schooled his features. “I’m gonna ignore that because I’m your best friend and I know your hurt.”_

_“Well, we both know how good you are at ignoring things.”_

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

_“Derek. What else would I be talking about? Are there other people that you’ve denied your feelings for?”_

_“Oh you’re one to talk, you’ve been denying feelings for Lydia, hiding how you really feel about Allison, and what about Isaac, what the hell was all that about? At least my feelings are for one person!”_

_“Oh, yeah because you’re the epitome of being good with feelings. How long was it before you fucked Derek when he came back?”_

_“And how long did it take you to propose to Allison in order to run away from your feelings for Lydia?”_

_“You know what, Stiles, yeah maybe I’m the shittiest person ever. I should have told Allison and Lydia the truth, I owed it to them both. And the last thing I should have done is let Isaac be brought into it all. But at least I didn’t spend the last year of my life punishing myself by sleeping with the guy who broke my heart.”_

_“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

_“Don’t I? I know better than anyone! You forget I was there Stiles. I was there every time his name was in the tabloids and he was with another woman. Every single time he was seen with someone new, when the marriage rumours went around or the pregnancy rumours. I watched you fall apart every single time and I was there for you when you couldn’t get out of bed. Or when you didn’t want to eat or shower. I was the one who had to see you like that, so don’t you dare tell me I don’t know what I’m talking about Stiles. When you started sleeping with him and you would come home I could hear you in your room, crying. And then somehow you got happier and I knew it was that asshole doing it. And I didn’t like it but as long as you were happy that’s what mattered.”_

_“Fuck you, Scott.”_

_“Good one. Is that what you said to Derek when he finally gave you everything you wanted? You know, I may have just lost everything important to me but at least I didn’t run away.” Scott pushed off of the wall and pressed the button for the next floor. The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Just before Scott leaves the space Stiles speaks up._

_“You know, Scott, maybe in your situation it would have been better if you had.”_

“What just happened?”

“They’re best friends.”

“You’re best friend is the person that knows you best and knows exactly where to hit you where it hurts.”

“Speaking from experience Sam?”

“I had a best friend in college, the guy turned out to be an asshole.”

“I still don’t understand what just happened.”

“They’re both hurt, stressed and they just needed to blow off steam.”

“You better be right Castiel, or so help me God I will kill you.”

“Play the next tape. Play the next tape!”

 

**Elevator 4 – 12:33pm ‘Lydia and Boyd’**

_“Miss Martin.”_

_“Mr Boyd.”_

_“How are you?”_

_“I’m fine. Yourself?”_

_“Lydia, I’ve worked with you for a long time and I tend to stay out of the gossip but that doesn’t mean I’m not aware of it all. And I doubt anyone in the past few days has actually asked you how you really are.”_

_“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”_

_“Okay. Just know that I’m your friend. If you want to talk I will be here.”_

_“Thank you, Vernon.” She bumped her shoulder against his and smiled up at the man._

_“You might just be the only person who could get away with that.” A small laugh made its way out of her mouth and she shook her head at him._

_“Well, I’m honoured.” The rest of the elevator ride was spent in a comfortable silence._

**Elevator 3 – 13:05pm ‘Jackson and Isaac’**

_“Rough night?”_

_“You’re speaking far too loudly.”_

_“Sorry.” Isaac looked abashed for all of five seconds before he turned to face Jackson and opened his mouth “Hey Jackson! What did you do last night?” His voice was loud and booming in the small space and Jackson covered his ears with his hands._

_“Isaac, I will kick your ass.”_

_“Considering you look like you can’t even lift up a cup right now I highly doubt it.”_

_“I’ll do it at a later date. In front of everyone.”_

_“Why are you even here? You can barely function.”_

_“I’ve got a meeting with Derek.”_

_“Reschedule?”_

_“I can’t, I leave for London tomorrow and I won’t be back for three weeks.”_

_“You ever thought of moving there? You seem to be there every other week.”_

_“Actually, I am.”_

_“What?”_

_“My meeting, Derek wants me to lead the office there and the next three weeks is for settling in. I’ll be back for a review and if all goes well I’ll stay there.”_

_“What about-”_

_“I broke up with her. Last night.”_

_“Does she know?”_

_“There’s no reason for her too.”_

_“Jac-”_

_“This is my floor. Goodbye, Isaac.” The man stood there in stunned silence and brought his hand up in a small wave._

**Elevator 1 – 13:43 ‘Derek and Peter’**

_Peter Hale stood in the middle of the elevator, hands clasped behind his back and his trademark smirk covering his features. The doors opened for his nephew and Peter took a step to the side for him._

_“How are you, Derek?”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Something wrong?”_

_“No.”_

_“Really? So, then I must be imagining that your employees have practically turned against each other.”_

_“You’re wrong.”_

_“That’s unlikely. Are you having problems running the company, Derek? Perhaps I should give you a hand with it.”_

_“I will never want your help Peter.”_

_“But you could do so much with it.”_

_“Not going to happen.”_

_“Fine, I’ll just sit back and enjoy the show.”_

_“Go to hell, Peter.”_

_“With the way you run this place, I’ll be there sooner than you think.” The doors to the elevator opened and Derek walked away from him. Peter moved back into the middle of the elevator, resuming his earlier position._

**Elevator 2 – 14:22pm ‘Lydia and Allison’**

_Lydia stood to the side of the elevator, her eyes down and reading over her documents. The floors ticked by slowly as she read over everything, the elevator slowed down and the doors opened. She glanced up and made eye contact with someone as they took a step in. The camera angled perfectly to see Allison freeze. Her mouth opened as if to say something but the woman simply blinked and turned on her heel. The doors closed and Lydia dropped back against the elevator, her hands falling uselessly by her side as she curled in on herself._

“Please, put on the next tape.”

“I’ll just review it alone, later.”

 

**Elevator 4 – 14:53pm ‘Boyd and Derek’**

_“Derek.”_

_“Boyd.”_

_“I heard Jackson is leaving.”_

_“How did you-”_

_“Jackson told Isaac who told Erica who told me. Does Lydia know?”_

_“I don’t believe she does.”_

_“Is he going to tell her?”_

_“I don’t know. I’m not exactly friends with Mr Whittemore.”_

_“You were friends enough to go drinking with him the other night.”_

_“Do you have something you want to say to me Boyd?”_

_“No.”_

_“Just say whatever it is Boyd.”_

_“You’re distracted. Some of your most important employees are so concerned about their personal lives that it is affecting their work.”_

_“Boyd, I assure you that I’m aware of everything and I’m taking care of it.”_

_“I very much doubt that considering you’re part of the problem.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You’re relationship with Stiles. I didn’t say anything when you were just sleeping together because if anything your work was better, but the past few days it has been lacking. You and Lydia are the main parts of this company and neither of you are focused, Scott and Allison aren’t returning any reports, Jackson is leaving for good and Stiles hasn’t showed up for a single team meeting.”_

_“I am dealing with it.”_

_“I’m not telling you this to offend you Derek. I’m telling you this because I care about this company and I don’t want to see it end up in the hands of someone like Peter. He convinced the board Laura was an alcoholic with very little evidence, how easy do you think it would be for him to convince them you can’t handle this.”_

_“I’m in control of this.”_

_“No you aren’t. And the sooner you realise that the easier it will be to get control back. I am telling you this as your friend, Derek. You need to put the company first.”_

_“I appreciate your comments and I will take them in consideration.”_

**Elevator 1 – 15:12pm ‘Lydia and Peter’**

_“How are you, Miss Martin?”_

_“I’m fine, Peter.”_

_“I heard that you’re having quite the hard time. Mr Whittemore dumped you, Mr McCall won’t look at you and Miss Argent won’t even be in the same room as you.”_

_“Go fuck yourself, Peter.” She crossed her arms over her body and held her head high as he moved closer to her._

_“I’d much rather fuck you, Lydia.” His fingers brushed against cheek as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear and his chest was pressed up against her arm. “You’re such a beautiful woman. You deserve so much better than Mr Whittemore or Mr McCall. I could give that to you, comfort you.” Her hands dropped to her sides and she spun till she was standing chest to chest with the man. Her hand slipped up his arm to rest against his shoulder and she pushed him till his back hit the wall.  Her fingers trailed down his chest as she looked up into his eyes._

_“Do you really think you’re what I need? Can you keep me warm at night, Peter?” She pushed up on her toes till her lips were millimetres from his. “Be the warm body I need.”_

_“I can be anything you need me to be.” Her thumb rubbed across his jaw and her lips brushed his skin as she moved up to his ear._

_“Peter, I may have no friends but I will never be desperate enough to let you warm my bed.” Sharp nails scraped down his face and she turned on her heel and out of the doors._

**Elevator 3 – 15:34pm ‘Allison and Isaac’**

_“I text Scott that I wouldn’t be back to the apartment so he could go there.”_

_“Allison, are you okay?”_

_“I saw Lydia.”_

_“Did you talk to her?”_

_“I don’t know what happened. She was right there in front of me and I just panicked and ran.”_

_“That’s understandable Allison. I’m sure she understands.”_

_“I heard Jackson broke up with her and I just keep thinking that I should be there. That I should be going to her house with ice-cream like every other time they’ve broken up. Listening to her go on about how she was too good for him anyway and then watch her go back to him. And then I remember that they’ve broke up because she’s in love with my fia- with Scott.”_

_“Allison, it’s okay, you don’t have to feel guilty.”_

_“She’s my best friend, Isaac. You know when I was 20, my parents were in France and I was supposed to have gone with them but I broke my leg. Happened at the start of summer and Lydia had been planning this trip to Europe all year and she cancelled it. Just like that, so that I wouldn’t be alone. Now she’s-” A small sob escaped her lips and Isaac quickly wrapped her up in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and tightened his hold on her._

_“Allison, if you want I can take you over there or I can go check on her for you. Tell me what you need.”_

_“Stiles. Call him. He’ll go.”_

_“Alright, I’ll call him as soon as we get outside.”_

**Elevator 2 – 15:45pm ‘Jackson and Danny’**

_The two friends stood side by side neither of them saying anything to each other. Danny opened his mouth a few times but he closed it almost straight after._

_“I’m moving to London.”_

_“I heard.”_

_“I didn’t- it’s not because of Lydia.”_

_“Funny, I don’t remember you leaving before this week.”_

_“That’s because I didn’t tell you.”_

_“What?”_

_“I knew even before I came back this week. We’ve been working on it awhile.”_

_“You- why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“I wasn’t sure how it was gonna turn out.”_

_“Does Lydia know?”_

_“I haven’t told her but she’s probably heard by now.”_

_“You didn’t tell her last night?”_

_“I didn’t see her last night.”_

_“You must have done. I dropped you off at her place last night, did you not go up?”_

_“I couldn’t do it.”_

_“So then…”_

_“I called her.”_

_“You broke up with her over the phone!”_

_“Not quite, she didn’t answer.”_

_“Jackson, please tell me you didn’t broke up with her on her voicemail!” The silence spoke for itself. “Jesus Christ Jackson, what the hell! You two have been together for years don’t you think she deserved more than that.”_

_“We’ve been on and off for years.”_

_“That’s bullshit Jackson and you know it.”_

_“Whatever, Danny. It’s done.”_

_“You really wanna just leave it like this? You’re not even gonna talk to her!”_

_“There’s nothing left to say.”_

_“You’re my best friend, Jackson, but sometimes you are the biggest asshole.”_

_“An asshole with a brand new job and a pay rise.”_

_“Just, do me a favour?”_

_“What?”_

_“At least…talk to her. Even if it is on the phone, and not voicemail, call her and just talk to her. Even if all you say is goodbye.”_

_“Fine. But I’m doing it for you not her.”_

_“I’ll take it.”_

“HER VOICEMAIL!” Garths voice rang out loudly in the small office and it was definitely a good thing that they reviewed the tapes on a night.

“He’s such a fucking asshole!”

“I feel bad for London.”

“Sam.”

“Yeah, Charlie?”

“There are more tapes, right?”

“Not exactly.”

“What?”

“I mean we have more to review, but there isn’t any pertaining to these particular set of people.” His hands moved as he talked and they stretch out towards them as he stretches out his sentence.

“So that’s a no. A no. We have no more tapes.”

“Yeah, no.”

“We have to wait till next week to find out what happens.”

“We’ve done it before.”

“This is not like the pregnancy scare!”

“Or the drug dealing.”

“Or the stationary thefts. We never did solve that one.”

“You know a lot of stuff happens at this company.”

“Ooh, maybe we should get involved. You know like drop off tapes where they confess their true feelings and stuff!” Charlie started bouncing in her chair a little with the suggestion but everyone was looking at her like she was insane.

“No.”

“Definitely not.”

“Are you insane?”

“You guys are the crazy ones. So…erm…what do we do now?”

“Our jobs.”

“Right. So who’s on first shift?” Everyone turned to look at Cas as he stood up and clutched his belt.

“I will go.”

“I’ll go too.”

“Shocker.”

“Dean, it isn’t necessary for two of us to patrol the floor.”

“I just need the walk, Cas, don’t worry I’m not going to distract you from work.” That seemed to be all the confirmation Castiel needed as he nodded his head and stepped out of the office. Dean followed him like a little puppy and everyone had to push their hands to their mouths to stop themselves from snickering too loudly.

 

They were walking around the 15th floor and checking the doors to each office were locked, when they noticed light on in one of the back offices. It wasn’t unusual; sometimes the maintenance staff would accidently leave a light on. The closer they got to the office, Mr Hale’s, they realised that the man himself was actually inside. They knocked on the door and heard a quiet come in.

“Mr Hale, are you okay?” The man’s hair was sticking out in different directions, his tie was gone and is shirt unbuttoned and he just looked tired.

“Dean, please, Derek is fine.”

“Derek, are you alright?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“It’s just it’s midnight on a Friday. You didn’t have anywhere else to be?”

“No.”

“How’s Laura?”

“She’s good. She’s treating rehab like a well-deserved vacation.”

“She deserves it.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“You know, my dad worked a lot. He…er…after my mom died he would throw himself into work. I think he saw it as a way to ignore his real problems.”

“What are you…”

“I’m just saying that it’s midnight on a Friday and you’re still here.”

“Right.”

“Have a good weekend, Derek.”

“You too, Dean.” The two men nodded at each other and Dean pulled the door closed.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing, Cas. Wanna go to the 14th floor and race wheelie chairs?”

“You said you wouldn’t distract me from my work.”

“Okay, what if we patrol the 14th floor while sitting on wheelie chairs.”

“We could do that, but no racing!”

“A little race?”

“Dean.”

“A small one.” He held up his fingers a few centimetres apart and put on his best puppy dog eyes. “One fire hydrant to the next one.”

“Dean.”

“Please, Cas.”

“Okay, fine. It will only be from one hydrant to the next though!”

“Yes! You’re the best.”

“Only because I help you break the rules.”

“When have I ever used you to break the rules?”

“We literally watch the tapes as a form of entertainment.”

“That’s our job.”

“Stealing office supplies. And you know we nearly got caught on that one Dean!”

“We wouldn’t have gotten caught!”

“How do you know?”

“Because we were the ones doing the investigating!”

“Still. And what about breaking into Peter Hales office!”

“That was important!”

“All you did was rub everything on his desk in your places and then put it back.”

“See, important.”

“Back to the matter hand I break the rules for you all the time.”

“And that is why you’re my best friend.”

“Let’s just go race the chairs.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
